Super Smash Shorts
by the invader teen14
Summary: What do the smashers do in their spare time? What does Samus think about Snake and him spending time with her? What do the smashers think of Tabuu? And why is Sonic acting so when the moon is full? And Where does Mario and Peach go after a brawl? You can also send in your original ideas for a short! And it will be featured in Super Smash Shorts!
1. Chapter 1

INVADER TEEN 14 PRESENTS…

A SHORT SUPER SMASH BROS FANFICTION!

THE SCARY MOVIE

Synopsis: After a scary movie during movie night, Lucas, Ness, Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, Villager and Toon Link begin to here strange sounds and see a hideous creature walk through the halls of the mansion! Can they get rid of this creature before it attacks?

The living room of the mansion lite up with the TV screen light and the sounds of screams and shrieks were heard, the smashers were all in the room watching a scary movie for movie night and everyone was enjoying the movie….

Everyone except the kid smashers, they told the others that they were ready to see a PG-13 movie but they didn't know it was a horror movie called "Attack of the hideous beast part III" Lucas tried his hard to hide fear, Ness was hiding his eyes in his hat, Jigglypuff somehow managed to hide behind Meta Knight and hide from the scary images, the ice climbers were hugging each other to became brave and Toon Link was being scared straight out of his own mind!

"No! Stay back! Please!" the man on the movie pleaded as the creature walked closer to his prey.

"Here comes the scary part!" Popo said as the ice climbers closed their eyes.

"Here comes the blood and gore!" Sonic said as he, Mario and Fox waited for the creature to make it's kill "and…."

"GAAAAHHHH!" the man said before his head was sliced clean off and devoured by the creature, Jigglypuff gave out a shriek while Sonic gave a…

"Woo hoo!" Sonic cheered for the scene "his head came clean off!" the blue hedgehog gave the Italian plumber a high-five while Ness vomit in his own hat and knowing to take It off immediately.

"Hang on! Here comes the romantic part" Zelda said as a couple sat in the safe house and gave each other a romantic kiss, Marth and Samus made the gagging sign while Zelda and Peach sighed happily.

"So sweet!" Peach said.

"What else is new?" Donkey Kong asked.

"It reminds me of my miserable life" Ganondorf said.

"It's beautiful and romantic" Zelda said.

"It's icky!" Villager said.

"Shush!" Mario said as he pointed to the screen "here's the final kill!" the screen now showed the couple being cornered by the creature before they were beheaded, the Italian plumbed high-fived Sonic and the movie ended, everyone soon exited the room and began to talk about the movie…

Everyone except the kid smashed who were terrified out of their wits at the whole movie and everything about the movie.

"That was terrifying!" Jigglypuff said as she tried hard to shake away the images from her head.

"I wasn't scared!" Ness said as he did a heroic pose.

"Boo" Lucas simply said, Ness gave out a loud scream and nearly wetted his pants.

"Not scared huh?" Toon Link asked with his arms crossed, Ness scratched the back of his neck as his only reply.

"Let's just go to bed" Ness said as he walked out of the room with the other kid brawlers walking behind him, the boy just shook his head sighed with frustration.

"Can we sleep in your and Lucas's room?" Nana asked.

"Yes! Please!" Lucas pleaded to his friend.

"Okay" Ness said, the other kid smashers followed the two boys across the hall of the mansion to their room, along with running into Samus Aran blushing at Solid Snake as he flirted with her.

"Ew! Grown up love!" Jigglypuff said as she ran as fast as she could to Lucas's and Ness's room as she tried to avoid anymore of grown-up romance.

"Like she doesn't like romance" Villager said "everyone knows she has a crush on Meta Knight!"

"True that!" Popo said, the kid smashers turned to see him with confused expressions "what? I'm just trying to do something new!"

"Maybe you should try something from the 2000's" Toon Link said "I got all my great lines from there!"

"Sure you did" Nana said with her hands on her hips "and I was the queen of Greenland once!"

"You were" Popo said, Nana looked at the ground and looked backed at him with an angered expression on her face.

"Shut up" Nana replied as she walked up to Lucas's and Ness's bedroom door and opened it, the kid smashers entered the room and quickly got dress, brushed their teeth and get to bed as soon as they could without any strange creatures (excluding Bowser, Sonic, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Lucario, Pichu and Pikachu) and turned out the lights.

"Good night" Lucas said as he tucked his head under his blanket on his bed.

"Good night" Ness said as he placed his now-clean hat over his eyes.

"Good night" Popo said as he laid down in his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Good night" Nana said as she somehow managed to place her arms, legs and head inside her pajama's just like how a turtle hides it's arm's, leg's and head in its shell.

"Good night" Jigglypuff said as she hummed her song to herself to shake away the scary thoughts.

"Good night" Villager said as he covered his eyes with his hands and shook with fear.

"Good night" Toon Link said as he hid in his sleeping bag on the floor, the six children soon began to drift off to sleep in peace.

Later…

"Ness, Ness! Wake up!" Lucas said as he shook Ness's shoulder o try and get him awake.

"Five more minutes" Ness said as he tried to sleep but Lucas just kept shaking him to get him awake.

"Ness, Ness, Ness" Lucas kept saying "Ness, Ness, Ness".

"WHAT?!" Ness angrily yelled at Lucas with a furious expression on his face, he suddenly saw that Lucas, Popo, Villager, Nana, Jigglypuff and Toon Link were all on his bed "what is it that was so important, that it involved waking me up?!"

"We heard a strange noise" Lucas said.

"Really?" Ness asked, a little bit annoyed and angry.

"It wasn't any normal noise like the ones Bowser makes" Nana said "it sounded like the creature from the movie".

"Guys, it was just a movie" Ness said "there is no creature, just look in the hallway" the kids looked at Villager as the person to check it out.

"Okay" Villager said as he walked to the door, he opened it to see a darkened hallway with no soul in sight…

Until a dark figure with red eyes looked at him and growled, Villager yelped and closed the door behind his back as fast as he could with a terrified look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Popo asked.

"There's something in the hallway!" Villager replied "it had red glowing eyes, I think it was the thing that made those noises!" Ness scratched his chin while the others shivered and cry with fear.

"What are we going to do?" Nana asked as she tried to hide her tears "that thing will eat us for sure!"

"We can't let it get us!" Ness said as he jumped off his bed and went for his bat "we fight back! Who's with me?" the other brawlers looked at each other with confident looks and wiped tears.

"Let's do this!" Lucas said as he balled his hands into fists, the ice climbers grabbed their mallets, Toon Link drew his sword from his belt, Villager did a karate pose and Jigglypuf grabbed her microphone to sing the creature to sleep "let's go!"

Later…

The kid smashers were walking carefully through the hallways while trying not to make any noise that would wake anyone up, Villager almost accidently knocked a vase from its table had not been Nana that grabbed it.

"I'm scared" Lucas said while grabbed Nana's shoulder, the ice climber girl brushed him off and held her hammer tight in her hands.

"This way" Ness said as he turned right with other kids following him, the smashers suddenly stopped in their tracks to hear more of the same growling noises from earlier "get ready" the kids prepared their weapons and….

"ATTACK!" Lucas yelled as the kids charged towards the creature responsible for attacking them, the hit the creature with all their might and strength and power until…

"OW! STOP ATTACKING ME RIGHT NOW!" The creature said with a familiar voice that they knew, the kids stopped attacking and saw it was Bowser, he was rubbing his head from the intense pain they had just inflicted on him "what are you kids trying to do to me?! Kill me?!"

"No! We're looking for a creature that makes weird noises and has glowing red eyes!" Popo said, the other smashers suddenly woke up and ran out of their rooms to see the Koopa and kids arguing at each other.

"I was making those sounds!" Bowser yelled "I have a bad cough! And I have glowing red eyes when it's dark or day!"

"Then why were up at night!?" Lucas yelled.

"I was getting a glass of water to cure my cough!" Bowser said as he held up a glass of water from behind his back, the kids suddenly chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of their necks, Bowser got up and brushed himself "geez! You kids are crazy!" the koopa king walked back to his room and left the kids with the other brawlers.

"Sorry everyone" Ness said "again" the other brawlers just wnet back to their rooms while the kids walked back to their room.

"I guess we should've just known it was Bowser" Jigglypuff said.

"Yeah, and to think! There's a monster in the mansion!" Ness said, Diddy just watched from a corner of the room and smirked while his eyes glowed red and her growled before he walked to his room.

The End?

(A/N: Hope you guys liked this story, because I am now a huge fan of the Super Smash Bros series! I am creating shorts for you guys if you can think one and it will be featured on Super Smash Shorts!)


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Teen 14 presents…

Super Smash Bros Shorts in…

The secret admirer

Synopsis: Samus Aran finds a strange letter that reads someone has feelings for her in her room and she is determined to get to the bottom of who wrote it! Meanwhile, Sonic and Mario try to avoid opposite day with disastrous results!

It was a quiet morning in the mansion for today was Saturday! Everyone could have the day off from the fighting and brawling and go visit their friends or hang out with each other, everyone could enjoy what they were waiting for, everyone except one person in particular…

"Maybe she'll see it on her bed" Solid Snake said as he walked away from Samus Aran's room, he had left a note for her because of his crush on her since the first met her when brawl began, but he had trouble telling her how he felt about her, so had left a note on her bed to tell her.

Samus had just finished up getting her shower and getting dress and proceeded towards the door until something caught her eye, it was on her bed and it was a letter.

"What the?" she said to herself as she walked over to her bed and picked up the letter to open it to see something she thought she wouldn't read in a thousand years!

It read: Dear Samus, for a while now I wanted to tell you how I feel since we first met and knew we were rivals for a while now but now I want to tell you how I really feel about you and forever how I feel about you.

I love you

Signed your secret admirer.

Samus just stared at the letter for nearly five minutes until she dropped it on the floor and just stood in her position until someone knocked on her door, she walked towards it and opened it to see Falco.

"Hey Samus" he said.

"Hey Falco" she replied "you need something?"

"Actually yes" Falco said "remember when you borrowed my plasma gun?" Samus thought about this for a moment and remembered the time there was a brawl she had against Mario and her arm gun was ruined and she had lost her own gun, so she borrowed Falco's and said she would return it on the weekend.

"Yeah, wait right here!" Samus said as she closed the door and began to search for Falco's gun while looking at the letter again and thinking that maybe Falco could be her secret admirer, she quickly found his gun and opened the door back open "here you go Falco" she gave the anthropomorphic bird back his gun and he nodded his head.

"Thanks Samus" Falco said.

"Hey Falco?" Samus asked.

"Yeah Samus?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Samus took in a deep breath of air and found her guts.

"Are you my secret admirer?" she asked, Falco just stared blank at her.

"Noooo" Falco said "why you ask?"

"No reason" Samus said "just curious" Falco gave a slight laugh and then a large laugh "what's so funny?"

"You! The famed bounty hunter Samus Aran is curious?!" Falco asked, Samus groaned and quickly hit him in the beak with ease, the falcon rubbed his beak and quickly left before she would do anything else.

"Guess I have to keep searching" Samus said.

Meanwhile…

"So what do you want to do today?" Sonic asked Mario as the two walked down the hall of the mansion, the two had nothing to do for the day and they were already bored.

"I do not a-know" Mario said "what do you want to a-do?"

"Go to the carnival?" Sonic asked.

"Nope" Mario said "we did that yesterday".

"Yeah you're right" Sonic said "how about the movies and see revenge of squid people 5?"

"We saw it ten times already!" Mario said "besides, you were a-banned from the movie theater after buying twelve bags of popcorn and not being able to pay for them!"

"Then what do you want to-" Sonic was cut off when he suddenly heard Bowser being…Friendly? The two went to investigate and saw that Bowser was being friendly to Kirby!

"And I hope you have a wonderful day Kirby!" Bowser said in his friendliest voice yet, Kirby gave a mad frown and kicked the koopa in the knee before walking away, Bowser hopped up and down with pain before setting his leg back down "that little brat…I mean, sweet adorable creature!" Mario and Sonic looked at each other and then screamed!

"What have you done with Bowser imposter?!" Sonic said as he lunged at the koopa and began to punch him in the face.

"Get off me you moronic creature!" Bowser said furiously, Sonic quickly jumped off and knew that was Bowser "for Pete sakes! Don't you two know what day it is?!"

"Yeah, it's Saturday" Mario said.

"It's also opposite day!" Bowser said, Mario and Sonic looked at each other with confused faces and Bowser knew he had to explain this to them "it is a day where people do the opposite of what they do! Just look!" the two heroes looked around to see the brawlers doing the exact opposite of they usually do, Link was acting cowardly and afraid instead being brave and fearless and he was…Enjoying it? They then saw that Lucas was acting brave and fearless! Pikachu was acting like a business person instead of a fighter and Peach took a big gulp of soda before letting out a long and loud burp, showing that she was acting rude and careless instead of polite and careful!

"Out of the way plumber!" Peach said as she pushed Mario aside and walked away before turning back to him and smiling greatly "oh this day is so much fun!" Mario gasped at everyone acting like the complete opposite while Sonic seemed to enjoy it.

"Hey Mario look! I'm slow and sluggish" Sonic said as he made his voice to sound like it was in slow-motion and he was walking very slowly, the plumber quickly got up and grabbed his friend and took him into the dining room "hey what's the big idea?"

"Don't you see?" Mario asked "if we act like our opposite then we will probably begin to think we'll always be this way! We must avoid this day with any results!" Sonic suddenly got the thought of being slow forever and never being able to defeat Eggman.

"You're right! We have to avoid today!" Sonic said as he took a seat "starting by sitting down and doing nothing!"

"Well that stinks" Mario said.

Meanwhile….

"Excuse me Olimar?" Samus asked the 75 inch man on the couch as he watched the nature channel, he looked up to see the woman in her armor.

"Yes Mrs. Samus?" Olimar asked.

"I wondering if I could ask you something" Samus said.

"Anything miss" Olimar said.

"Are you my secret admirer" she asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Aran, but I am not" Olimar said 'I'm married anyway" Samus shook her head and walked away "I'm sorry if I disappointed you!" Samus walked down the halls of the mansion and looked at a picture of the smasher couples, Mario and Peach, Yoshi and Pichu, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight but in the background was her and Solid Snake arguing with each other and that got her curious but brushed off the idea.

"No" she said to herself "it couldn't be, he's too uptight" she walked down the hall while seeing a picture of her and Snake arguing again, she once again the feeling that Snake left her the note but shook it away until she saw Sonic and Mario doing…Nothing? She knew they were always having an adventure or doing something exciting but there they, doing nothing "hey! What are you two doing?"

"Nothing" Sonic said with no excitement in his voice at all.

"Okay don't play games with me!" she said as she held up her blaster to Sonic's nose "usually I find you two doing something fun or ridiculous but you're not! Tell me now!"

"Okay, okay" Mario said "today is opposite day and we're trying to avoid it!" Samus held her blaster down and looked at the two with a concerned yet possibly scared face "what are you doing?"

"Just trying to find my secret admirer" Samus said and Mario and Sonic screamed out of their minds "what's wrong?"

"Now you're under the spell of opposite day!" Sonic said as he and Mario turned around "RUN MARIO!" the two ran down the hall and Samus continued to find her admirer, the blue blur and Italian plumber ran as fast as they could until they accidently knocked over a vase, lamp, couch and even the dining room table!

"I think we got away from the madness!" Mario said as the two slowed down.

"Mario! Sonic!" King DeeDee called out, the two turned around to see him, Ganondorf and Bowser having a tea party "care to join our polite little party?" the two screamed as loud as they could and continued to run while seeing characters doing their exact opposites!

Meanwhile…

Samus had asked almost every guy in the mansion with exception of Mario and Sonic because she knew they were too…How would we put it, a little crazy. She even asked Captain Falcon and was only given a black stare, warm and lovey-dovey smile and a hit in his face, her ideas were starting to get very limited by every idea and her only idea was Snake.

"It's the only idea I have left" she said to herself as she walked to Snakes room with her head low, Snake was busy cleaning his weapon until he heard a knock at his door.

"Hang on, I'm coming" he said as he got up and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Samus with a warm look on her face "hey Samus, you need something?"

"Actually I want to tell and ask you something" she said.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Earlier today I found this note on my bed and it said someone had feelings for me" she said, Snake suddenly felt his stomach churn and he got a little nervous "so I went around the mansion to see who has feelings for me and…"

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Snake" she began "are you my secret admirer?" Snake felt his whole body freeze and his blood go cold, Samus looked at him with a face that said "I got you now" and he found the guts he needed to tell her how he felt about her.

"Yes Samus" he said "I left you the note because I wanted you to know" Samus didn't say anything, she didn't blink and she didn't growl but she grabbed him by the shoulders as if to hurt him, Snake waited for the blow until…

"I love you too" she said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she gently dropped him and walked away "hope you have a good day" Snake looked at her with a surprise face, the great bounty hunter Samus Aran made and exception with him instead of hurting him! Snake went back in his room and closed the door…Until Sonic and Mario opened it up and closed it behind their backs with terrified looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked them.

"Opposite day is the worst!" Sonic said, this confused Snake.

"Opposite day? There's no such thing as Opposite day!" Snake said "it doesn't exist! People just do it for pranking!" Sonic and Mario's faces suddenly dropped and they became very angry.

"Of all the rotten things the others have done" Sonic began "this is the worst!"

"Just leave Peach alone" Mario said "I will talk to her".

"Deal" Sonic said as he grabbed the seven chaos emeralds from behind his back and turned into Super Sonic while Mario grabbed his hammer and the two went out the door "oh everyone! We have a surprise for all of you!" Snake rolled his eyes and saw Samus in the hallway with the letter he sent her in her hands, he winked at her and she giggled at him and she walked down the hall to enjoy the rest of her day.

"Nailed it!" he said as he finally got his girl.

The end

(A/N: Hope you guys loved this short and the Snakus idea! I hope you guys send me some ideas for an original short idea of your own and it will be featured here on Super Smash Shorts!)


	3. Chapter 3

SUPER SMASH SHORTS PRESENTS…

STORIES OF TERROR 1

Synopsis: Ike, Villager and Mega Man tell each other a scary story of their won to see who the scariest story teller is yet! Meanwhile, Captain Falcon listens in on the stories and becomes terrified!

It had been a successful trick-or-treat for the smashers in each other's worlds, Captain Falcon was holding a large bag of candy as he walked down the hallway of the mansion.

"I really hit it rich this year!" he said as he walked down to his room "it was totally worth wearing the same costume several times through each house!" he passed by the TV room to see Snake and Samus making out while a romantic movie played, he chuckled a bit and continued walking down the hall and passed the kitchen to see Peach, Zelda and Sheik making Halloween cookies and he continued to walk down the hall to see Sonic and Mario discussing what they should do for next Halloween, he continued walking down the hall while listening to people talking in Mega Man's room and he eavesdropped in.

"So who can tell the scariest story?" Mega man asked Ike and Villager as they sat in his room with their candy, the three had gathered round to see who could tell a scary story.

"I can!" Villager said as he raised his hand and the two nodded "it's called: The Crazy Shinning!"

(PAGE BREAK)

MONDAY

"I can't believe Master Hand's cousin agreed to let us take care of hotel while he went on vacation" Lucario said as he, Villager, Mewtwo, Sheik and Sonic drove in a car on the way to Master Hand's cousin Hotel Hand's hotel to take care of it while Hotel Hand was on vacation for the week "just imagine it, all the bedrooms we can sleep in, all the food we can it, and the babes!" Lucario and Sonic imagined all the girls they would meet while Mewtwo and Sheik could imagine finishing up on their reading and Villager thought of all the ice cream he could eat!

"There it is!" Village said as he pointed his finger out the window and towards the large hotel on a mountain, it was a giant white hotel with many windows, a huge porch and a large sign above the hotel read: WELCOME TO MASTER HOTEL! THE SERVICE HERE IS SO GREAT, IT'S DEADLY!"

"That's a funny sign" Sheik said as she tried to hold back her laugh "get it? It's so great, it's deadly!" she couldn't hold in her laugh anymore and she finally laughed so much that she nearly choked but was patted on the back by Mewtwo.

"Man that place is big!" Sonic said as he observed the hotel "that thing must've cost a fortune!"

"Indeed it did" Mewtwo said "from what Master Hand told me, his cousin is a wealthy man with a unlimited fortune because of his best seller novel" Mewtwo held up a book and gave a serious look "the young, the mysterious and the handless".

"I can't wait to go in!" Villager said as he jumped up and down in his seat with excitement.

Later…

"Welcome boys and girl" a large white gloved hand with a pile of money said as the six entered the hotel "I've been expecting all of you to arrive today".

"Yeah that's nice Mr. Hotel hand sir" Sonic said as he observed the hotel "so when do we see the babes?"

"First I must tell you the history of this hotel" Hotel hand said and the group groaned "this hotel was passed down to my great grandfather to my grandfather to my father and then to me".

"That's nice and all" Villager said "so when do I get to go have free ice cream".

"Let me finish" Hotel Hand said "but this hotel has a haunted history".

"Haunted history?" Sheik said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, many people had died here under normal and mysterious circumstances" Hotel Hand said "you may hear faint voices, loud banging on the walls and see strange shapes but please, do not be afraid".

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because the last person that got afraid became crazy and psychopathic" Hotel Hand said, Villager gave a nervous gulp "so we had to send him to what you call, the nut house" Lucario whispered into Mewtwo's ear and pretended to hack an axe into his head, Mewtwo gave a slight giggle "and besides, the ghost are just trying to get your attention and become friends with you".

"I can handle that" Villager said "I can be friends with anyone! Even spooky ghosts!"

"Sure you can" Lucario said "and I'm the king of Denmark that retired early".

"Actually you were the temporary king of Denmark" Mewtwo said as he held up a picture of the pokemon wearing a robe and holding a royal scepter, Lucario blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry Hotel Hand" Sheik said as she led him to the door "we can take care of the hotel for you while you're away".

"Thank you all" he said as he opened the door "I shall see you all in a week" he floated out the door and it closed, leaving the six brawlers in the room alone.

"We better get to our posts" Sheik said as she walked to the counter and pulled up a chair to sit down on, Sonic rushed across the hotel and quickly made any bed that were messed up, Lucario and Mewtwo went into the dining room and began to clean up any dishes the hotel residents left and Villager took peoples coats.

"This place sure beats being around that annoying Captain Falcon" Sonic said as he ran around the hotel and made beds while bumping into a few of his fans along the way, he came across an end of hallway and passed it until he stopped. He had noticed something while going through there, he went back there and saw two little girls in…Victorian dresses?

"Hey, you two booked in with anyone?" he asked.

"Come play with us Sonic" the two girls said together.

"Okay, anything for fans" Sonic said "but first, are you two with anyone?"

"Come play with us Sonic" the two said again, Sonic started to get a little nervous.

"First, are you two with anyone?" Sonic asked.

"Come play with us Sonic" the girls said again and Sonic started to get more scared.

"No way!" Sonic said "I'm just going to close my eyes and you two will be gone" he closed his eyes for a minute and opened them a minute later…Only to see the two girls were now skeletons in dresses.

"Come play with us Sonic!" the two girls said angrily, Sonic gave a loud scream and ran down the hall while Lucario and Mewtwo just looked at strangely.

"Must be pressure on the first day" Lucario said.

TUESDAY

"Hey do you guys see what's wrong with Sonic?" Sheik asked the guys as she walked towards them at a table they were playing cards at.

"No, why?" Villager asked.

"That's why" Sheik said as she pointed to the blue blur as he slept on the couch next to wall, on the wall was the words RED RUM.

"So what's wrong with him sleeping?" Mewtwo asked.

"There's the words red rum on wall and they're painted red!" Sheik said "that spells murder backwards!"

"So what if it does?" Lucario said "it's not like he's planning murder anyway!"

WEDNESDAY

"Anyone seen my cowl?" Sheik asked as she walked into the group's bedroom, she had somehow lost he cowl the morning and she had no clue where it went.

I say Sonic take it downstairs into the hotel's laundry room" Villager as he looked at the TV and didn't move his gaze from it.

"Thanks Villager" Sheik said as she ran out the room and rushed downstairs into the laundry room, she quickly saw and grabbed it before placing over the cowl over her mouth and walked down the hall until she saw a opened door "what the heck?" she walked into the room and saw it to be some sort of old bedroom, she looked to see it was a little dark and switched on a light to see horrifying writing…

ALL WORK AND NO ACTION MAKE SONIC A CRAZY GUY: Was written all over the room, she backed away slowly until the door closed, she tried to open it with all her might.

"Going somewhere Sheik?" a familiar voice said but with a more sinister add of tone, Sheik turned around to see Sonic with his eyes now blood-red, his spikes down and his face sweating.

"Sonic? What happened to you?" Sheik asked with a scared face.

"Oh just no action and few other things made me go coo-coo" Sonic said as he walked towards her "all I need now is a title to make me more murderous, all work and no action make something, something".

"Make Sonic a crazy guy?" Sheik asked.

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!" Sonic yelled and he began to make insane maniacal noises and started to walk towards her with his hands outstretched, Sheik gave a loud scream and yanked the door opened and ran away "oh Sheik! Come back here! I just want to kill you!" Sonic saw an axe and quickly grabbed it before walking out the door, Sheik was running as fast as she could while trying to avoid the now-evil blue blur until she reached her room's door, opened it and closed it behind her back.

"Hey Sheik!" Lucario said "I see found your cowl, have you seen Sonic?"

"He's coming!" Sheik said as she ran from the door "hide!"

"Hide?" Villager asked.

"Here's Sonic!" Sonic said as he chopped down a large bit of the door and looked inside to see a group of teens, he quickly blushed "sorry, wrong room".

"Here's Sonic!" Sonic said again as he chopped down a large bit of the door to see Shadow "oh hey Shadz".

"Good bye" Shadow said, Sonic just walked away.

"Here's Sonic!" Sonic said again as he finally found his friends room, the five brawlers screamed out of their wits as Sonic reached his hand towards the knob and twisted it to enter the room.

"Mewtwo! Lucario! Do something!" Villager shouted.

"Can't, soiling selves" Lucario said as he and Mewtwo…Er…Um… Peed their pants, Sonic opened the room and held his axe above his head.

"It's Sonic time!" he said, everyone screamed and Sonic sealed their fates.

(Page break)

"Aaahh! No! Stop!" Villager said as he pretend to be hacked by the axe the blue blur had but Ike and Mega Man weren't impressed, Captain Falcon shivered with fear after hearing the story.

"That story wasn't even that scary" Ike said.

"And I suppose you can do better?" Villager asked as he crossed his arms.

"Indeed I can" Ike said "be prepared to here: FOOD OF THE CANNIBAL!"

(Page break)

"Hey Samus, can I bother you for a minute?" Ike asked as he entered the lab part of the mansion, the famed bounty hunter was being working on a strange disease she found on the Terus X but she couldn't identify it.

"Not now Ike" Samus said "I'm busy observing this strange disease I found, can't you go bother someone else?"

"Can't" Ike replied as he took a seat on a stool "everyone else is either at the movies, video arcade, museum or anywhere else".

"Well can I be left alone for a bit?" Samus asked.

"Sure you can" Ike replied as he tried to nudge her arm but instead accidently knocked over a tube that held more of the disease "oops! Sorry!" Samus looked at him angrily and pointed out the door, Ike gave a sad smile and walked away.

"That little warrior" Samus said to herself as she tried to pick up the glass until a fume of the disease entered her nose "what the?" her eyes suddenly grew red with pain and the image of Ike came up in her head, she licked her lips with hunger, the disease that had entered her body was the cannibalistic Terurian disease and that meant that the first person she would see would be her meal and her only meal before she would return to normal.

"Can't believe Samus doesn't want me around" Ike said to himself as he walked down the hall of the mansion "I didn't mean to knock over that tube by mistake, it was an accident!"

"Ike! Wait up!" Samus said as she ran towards him, Ike turned around and was surprised to her walk up to him "I didn't mean to get mad at you, I'm sorry" Ike was surprised at Samus apologizing to him but he went with it.

"It's okay Samus" Ike said.

"Hey can I get your help with something in the kitchen?" Samus asked.

"Yeah sure" Ike said as he walked past her and towards the kitchen, Samus grabbed a book that was holding behind her back.

TO COOK IKE: It read, she looked at a page of a boiled Ike and she licked her lips, Ike opened the door to the kitchen to see a pot of water boiling with vegetables in it.

"Need help to cook something Samus?" Ike asked.

"Yes" she replied as she entered the room "you!"

"Me?" Ike asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes, you!" Samus ran over to him and held him up above the pot, Ike tried to break free but Samus's mighty and strength was no match to him.

"Samus! No!" Ike pleaded but it was too late, she dropped him in the pot with a loud SPLASH! She closed it and waited for him to cook, after two hours the soup was done.

"Down the hatch!" she said as she lifted the pot over her mouth and poured the soup, Ike and all into her mouth.

"We're back!" Master hand said as he, Crazy Hand and the brawlers entered the mansion with various prizes from places and contests, Peach had won a stuffed lion from a claw machine, Mr. Game and Watch had won a statue of himself from an arcade and Popo had even won the lottery! "Samus? Ike?"

"Right….UUUUURRRPP! Here" Samus said after a large burp, she walked into the main room while holding and rubbing her stomach "glad to see you're all back".

"You okay?" Snake asked her.

"Just a little stomach ache" Samus replied "must've been something I ate".

"Where's Ike?" Roy asked as he looked around the room to find his friend, Samus gave another loud burp and Ike's skeleton came out of her stomach, everyone looked at him and her at disbelieve.

"What?" Ike asked and everyone screamed.

(Page break)

"And that's how I got eaten" Ike said after finishing his story, Villager and Mega Man seemed impressed while Captain Falcon stood outside the room and was even more terrified!

"Impressive" Mega Man said "but I got one more story that might scare you out of your wits! It's called: THE SPARROW!"

(Page break)

Snake was in 1932 New England as he sat in the mansion, he was reading a classical book while sitting near the fire.

AS I SAT BY THE FIRE, I KNEW MY LFE WAS ALL AND NOTHING MORE, EVER SO I KNEW LIFE WAS TICKING AND NOTHING MORE.

The clock in the mansion rang to midnight and Snake nearly jumped up in his chair but looked at the clocked and sighed with relief.

"I have got to be more focused" he said to himself as he went back to his book "darn clock nearly killed me!" he soon got deep into his book and was nearly asleep.

EVEN THOUGH I KNOW MY LIFE AND EXPERIENCE, I FIND NOTHING AND NOTHING MORE.

There was a sudden chirping and Snake looked up to the window to see a sparrow with a head shaped like…Lucas's? Snake had become surprise at this creature at how it got in the mansion but he chuckled.

"Hi ho! Nothing more but a crow!" Snake said as he got up from his chair "tell me sparrow, tell me, does the life of you excite you and nothing more?"

THE BIRD THAT WAS WITH ME THAT SAID…

"Nothing more" the sparrow said "and eat my shorts" Snake suddenly grew outrage and charged towards the birds.

"Why you little!" he said as he outstretched his hands towards the birds neck but failed as it flew away and landed on a bookcase, Snake lunged towards it but failed.

THE BIRD IS LIKE LIFE BUT IT SHOWS NOTHING MORE.

"Get back here! You little creature!" Snake said as he saw the bird on his chair, Snake saw a sword and smirked while the bird looked at him with a confused face "come here little birdy" he grabbed the sword "Snakey just wants to KILL YOU!" he swung the sword at the bird but failed.

IT ELUDES MY GRASP AND NOTHING MORE.

After a few more tries and failures, Snake fell down from exhaustion while the bird sat on the edge of the chair.

IT IS NOTHING MORE.

"Nothing more" the bird said as it chuckled evilly.

(Page break)

"And that is my story" Mega Man said as he finished "came up with it myself!" Villager and Ike clapped their hands.

"I think we know who the winner is" Villager whispered in Ike's ear.

"Kids! Bed time!" Peach called out to the other child smashers.

"Sorry guys, but it's my curfew" Villager said as he got up and grabbed his bag "thanks for the stories!" he walked out of the room and passed Captain Falcon "oh! Hey Captain!" Falcon didn't reply because of the terror of the stories he had just heard.

"Mommy" he said to himself as he walked to his room.

The End.

(A/N: Hope you guys loved this, because I have even more shorts to post on here and I promise you I will do a Thanksgiving and Christmas shorts!)


	4. Chapter 4

SUPER SMASH SHORTS

Synopsis: During the making of Super Smash Bros Brawl, Roy and Mewtwo interview the characters and ask them how they feel about Tabuu.

Inside the Nintendo game building lot, Roy and Mewtwo were dressed formally for the smashers interview with them because they were assigned to do it for public television. Mewtwo held the camera while Roy held a microphone and stood outside the building.

"Hello everyone, this Roy and I'm here with assistant Mewtwo and we're here to interview the characters of SSBB" Roy said "and though me and Mewtwo won't be featured in the game, we still get to play it when it comes out! Come on let's go inside!"

"Hang on! Let me get the keys!" Mewtwo said as he searched for his lost keys to the building.

Later…

"Today we are going to ask everyone on how they feel about working with Tabuu!" Roy said as the two finally entered the building "and the first people we are going to ask is Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach! Where are they anyway?" he looked around the room to try and find the four people but it was hard to when there were people all around and props, backgrounds and crew members in the picture.

"There they are!" Mewtwo pointed to the four at a table eating homemade cookies and lemonade that was made for the whole cast.

"Mario and Co! a moment of your time?" Roy asked as he and Mewtwo ran towards the four, the group turned around to see the teen run up to them and hold up his microphone "what do you think about Tabuu?"

"Tabuu?! Where?!" Luigi asked as he jumped in fear and hid under the table "he scares me!"

"Tabuu is a very strange yet violent person if I might say" Peach said as she crossed her arms.

"I agree with Peach" Mario said "I mean, he is said to try and destroy our worlds in the game!"

"He's also very rude and mean" Peach said.

"Yoshi don't like him also! He mean to Yoshi's friends!" Yoshi said.

"He's terrifying!" Luigi said as he still hid under the table and covered his eyes.

ICE CLIMBERS INTERVIEW

"What do you two think about Tabuu?" Roy asked the two ice climbers as they sat at a couch in the building, Popo was busy cleaning his mallet while Nana stared dreamily at Lucas as he tried to do a skateboard trick "guys!"

"Huh what?" the two said as they turned their attention Roy.

"What do you two think about Tabuu?" Roy asked again.

"He's really scary!" Nana said.

"And he has doesn't have decency for anyone in the studio!" Popo said as he threw his hands in the air "like earlier today! I was using the bathroom and he barged in and bugged me!" Popo held up his hammer and smashed a chair next to him.

"Er…Next person please?" Roy asked himself.

SAMUS ARAN AND SOLID SNAKE INTERVIEW

"Samus? Snake?" Roy asked as he searched the studio to find the two for their interview, it wasn't before he found them…making out in a corner "hello lovebirds" the two suddenly stopped and turned to him with blank and embarrassed expressions on their faces "what do you two think about Tabuu?"

"I have already have my answer and it is I hate him" Samus said as she placed her hands on her hips "he's a huge creep!"

"Not to mention he was peeping on the crew" Snake said, Roy gave a slight shudder.

"And if it was me that was the first to be peeped on!" Samus said "speaking of which, be right back" she grabbed a taser that was conveniently placed on the table "be right back Snake, love ya".

"Love you too babe" Snake replied as Samus went to find Tabuu and tase him.

"Can we please do the next interview before there is anymore mushiness?" Mewtwo asked Roy.

"Yeah sure" Roy replied.

MARTH AND IKE INTERVIEW

"First may I say" Roy began as he interviewed his two friends "I blame you two for not letting me being a part of the game!"

"Blame us?!" Ike said "it was the producers that said that you were too much!" Roy gave his friend a punch in the arm before sitting back in his chair.

"Secondly, what do you two think about Tabuu?" Roy asked.

"My answer is that he's really annoying and stupid" Ike said.

"And my answer is that he's always barging in on everyone's business!" Marth said "he's trying to rule the universe for Pete's sakes! As if that wasn't enough he then tried to put a rattlesnake in my shoes today!" while Marth continued to talk about Tabuu being the worst, Roy and Ike looked at each other while Mewtwo kept playing the camera.

LUCARIO, PICKACHU AND POKEMON TRAINER INTERVIEW

"So what do you guys think about Tabuu?" Roy asked the two Pokemon and trainer as they sat at a table playing cards while Roy interviewed them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he turned to Roy.

"I think he should be replaced by team rocket" the trainer said "he's way too easy to take on but if team rocket trained him to be a harder boss enemy than that would better!"

"I think he's really annoying" Lucario said as he continued to play the game of cards "besides, I would rather waste my time watching Sonic showing off than being with Tabuu!"

KIRBY, KING DEEDEE AND META KNIGHT INTERVIEW

"What do you three think of Tabuu?" Roy asked the star child, the meta knight and greedy king as they sat a table and drank coffee.

"I will give you one answer and one answer only!" King DeeDee said as set his coffee down "he's a total jerk!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Not to mention he's an annoying nuisance!" Meta Knight said "he was looking through my weaponry and deciding whether or not to sell it on Ebay!" Meta Knight slammed his fist down on the table "it took me a whole day to get that stuff back!"

"I'm sure it did" DeeDee said as he crossed his arms, Meta Knight gave him a dirty look and the king nervously gulped.

"Uh…Time for the next interview" Roy said.

MR. GAME AND WATCH INTERVIEW.

"Can you please give an exact idea of what you think of Tabuu?" Roy asked as Mr. Game and Watch turned from side to side and tried to explain to him about what he thought of Tabuu to Roy but he was making beeping sounds, Roy just threw his hands in the air "that's it! Next interview!"

LUCAS AND NESS INTERVIEW

"Hang on! Be with you in a sec!" Ness said as he and Lucas snuck under the snack table and grabbed a few cookies before running back to Roy "now, what was the question?"

"What do you two think of Tabuu?" Roy asked, Lucas suddenly jumped up in fear and dropped his cookies.

"Tabuu?! Where?!" Lucas shrieked as he ran for cover under the table.

"Is he okay?" Roy asked Lucas as he looked uneasy at Lucas with unease.

"Yeah, he'll be fine" Ness replied "me and him have the same thoughts about Tabuu and that is Tabuu is the most powerful we ever faced yet! He's a tough one to beat!"

"And he's scary too!" Lucas shouted from underneath the table.

BOWSER INTERVIEW

"What do you think of Tabuu?" Roy asked the koopa king as he sat on a chair and read a novel, he suddenly looked up to the teen and growled.

"He's a stupid person and I hate him" Bowser said "now get away from me before I choke you!" Roy nervously gulped and took a few steps back.

DONKEY KONG AND DIDDY KONG INTERVIEW

"Stop making those monkey sounds and give me an exact answer now you two!" Roy said as Donkey and Diddy jumped up and down and tried to explain to Roy how they felt about Tabuu but it was hard to understand them with them being an ape and a monkey "that's it! next interview!"

"Are you sure?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes!" Roy replied before walking off with him following him.

LINK, ZELDA AND GANONDORF INTERVIEW

"Link and co! a moment of your time as well?" Roy asked the three as they sat at a table and discussed the upcoming game before turning around to see him "what do you three think about Tabuu?" Link grabbed his bow and arrow, grabbed a picture of Tabuu, got up from his chair and walked to a wall to place the picture on it and he walked back to his chair, aimed for the picture and shot it.

"That's my answer" Link said as he crossed his arms.

"My answer would be he's irritating and aggressive" Zelda said "he nearly killed me during the final cutscene! And he blamed my not-so lousy skills for it!"

"I see him as fellow evil ally" Ganondorf said "he's the perfect ally for my army of growing evil!"

"And now I fear that Ganondorf and Tabuu will succeed in ruling the world if they team up" Roy said to the camera "next interview!"

FOX, FALCO AND WOLF INTERVIEW

"Any thoughts on working with Tabuu?" Roy asked the three at a script reading in Fox's trailer.

"Don't like him and don't care about him" Falco said as he kept his eyes on the script.

"He's the most powerful enemy we faced also" Fox said as he took his gaze up from his script "usually I didn't have trouble with the Rayguaza and the subspace soldiers but Tabuu is the most powerful yet!"

"I would've finished him off just fine if big shot here didn't interrupt me" Wolf said as he pointed to Fox and he shot a look.

"Big shot?! Wanting to bring it on are you?!" Fox shouted at Wolf.

"Now would be a good time yeah!" Wolf said as he put his fists in the air and the two began to fight each other.

"Run!" Roy said as he, Falco and Mewtwo ran out of the trailer as the two continued their fight.

OLIMAR, SONIC AND CAPTAIN FALCON INTERVIEW

"What do you three think about Tabuu?" Roy asked the three smashers at a soda machine.

"Old Tabuu? He's no bad for a boss" Sonic said "but he can put up a good fight though".

"I must say he is a worthy opponent" Captain Falcon said as he took a sip of soda "but I can tell you he cheats most of the time!"

"Not to mention he nearly destroyed my Pikmin friends!" Olimar said "luckily the shoot for the cutscene was called off for lunch break before any more damage could be done to my Pikmin friends".

"But that sneak attack I did on him was sweet!" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up "wanna see me do it to someone else?"

"No thanks" Roy said "it's time for the next interview".

WARIO, TOON LINK, JIGGLYPUFF AND SHEIK INTERVIEW

"Anyone of you have a comment on what you think about Tabuu?" Roy asked Wario, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Sheik at a lunch table.

"AH HA HA! EVIL!" Wario said.

"I have one thing to say about him!" Toon Link said "and he is evil! He gives me the willies!"

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said as she grabbed her microphone "Jigg-o-ly-"

"NO!" everyone in studio said, Jigglypuff just groaned and put her microphone back in her pocket.

"If must say something about him it is that he is a hard and powerful opponent in battle" Sheik said "everything about him is powerful and annoying! If I made a choice about him it would be-"

"A choice about me? I didn't know I was so famous" a eerie and mean voice said from behind the five smashers backs, everyone turned around to see Tabuu hovering in the air with a mean look on his face and he floated down to Sheik "why don't you say that choice to me face missy?" Sheik nervously gulped at the terrifying figure.

"Leave her alone!" a voice said from behind him, everyone turned to see Marth with his sword on his left shoulder "don't even think about hurting my friends! And if you do, I'll slice you from here to Timbuktu!" Tabuu looked at him and floated away from Sheik.

"Thanks Marth" Sheik said as she blushed under her cowl.

"It's no problem" Marth said, Ike suddenly appeared from behind his shoulder and smiled.

"Now would be a good time to ask her out" Ike whispered into Marth's ear, he suddenly slapped Ike in the face and walked over to the group.

"No way man!" Marth said, Sheik rolled her eyes and rolled down her cowl from her face before grabbing Marth by the shoulders and kissed him on the lips, Marth was surprised by her and the kiss ended.

"See you later" Sheik said as she walked away with a smile on her face, Marth didn't move and just stood there, completely surprised.

"Anyway, this has been SSBB Interviews!" Roy said as he turned to the camera "be sure to tune in next time to watch us interview the characters of Nicktoons! Globs of doom! And cut!"

"How do I save it?" Mewtwo asked.

"I think you press that button" Roy said as he pointed to a button on the camera, Mewtwo pressed it…

…And accidently deleted the entire thing without even noticing it.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Super Smash Shorts

Synopsis: Ever since Mega Man joined the brawl and showed off with his arm blaster, Samus became jealous and the two go in an all-out war with each other by using missiles and metal blades! Oh my! Who will win? Who will lose?

He had always been an annoyance to her since they first met and when he first showed off with his blaster on his left arm, it was he that had annoyed her every single day she had since they met and she would guarantee that he would annoy her until her final days.

"I truly do hate him" Samus Aran said as she sat at a table in the dining room, she was looking directly at Mega Man and she was really annoyed this time. All the kid smashers were amazed by his arm-buster and whatever he could shoot it at any object but she just found it as a way for him to show off and be a know-it-all.

"Well there's something I find original" Solid Snake said as he, Sonic, Pit, Luigi and Meta Knight sat a table with her "usually I would find that you hate Lucario or Bowser or even Wario for that matter".

"And that would mean?" Samus asked him.

"It means that you really want to get rid of him" Snake said, everyone at the table looked at him "what? I'm just saying".

"Hey everyone! Check this out!" Mega Man said as he aimed at Luigi's hat and blasted it until it became dust, Luigi gave a large yelp and quickly hid under the table "sorry Luigi!"

"I-it's okay" Luigi said as he poked his head from under the table before going back under.

"Okay that's it!" Samus said as she slammed her hands on the table and quickly got up and walked to Mega Man.

"Oh hey Samus" Mega Man said as he saw her "what's up?"

"Look bub!" Samus said as she pressed her finger on his chest "you better stop showing off with this arm blaster of yours before I literally rip off you!" Mega Man was pretty freaked out by her response but shook his head.

"Sorry toots, close but no way I'm giving up my arm blaster" Mega Man said before walking away.

"He is so cool" Lucas said.

"I want an arm blaster too!" Popo said as he jumped up and down.

"Can we get an arm-buster big sis?!" Lucas asked Samus as he jumped up and down but she walked away "I guess that's a yes! Come on guys!" Lucas, Ness, Popo, Toon Link and Villager quickly left the room before anyone could stop them while Samus walked back to her table and sat down.

"Anyone got an idea?" Samus asked.

"An idea?" Snake asked.

"To get rid of Mega Man" Samus replied, Snake face palmed himself and started to chuckle "what's so funny?"

"Maybe you should just talk to him about how you feel" Pit said "that would just solve it".

"An argument! That's it!" Samus said as she got up from her table and ran to find Mega Man.

"That's not what I meant!" Pit shouted but she ignored him, Pit turned around to Snake with a angered look.

"What?" Snake asked.

"I'm just wondering how you can stand her as her boyfriend" Pit answered.

"Shut up" Snake simply said.

Mega Man was walking down the hallway and heading directly to his room until he bumped into something, he looked up to see Samus in her power suit.

"Oh hey Samus!" Mega Man said "you need something?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I could do better with my arm cannon" Samus said which annoyed Mega Man a bit.

"Well, my arm-buster can aim further" Mega Man said and Samus became a little irritated.

"Not true! My arm cannon is better!" Samus said as she sounded like a little girl trying to prove she was better but Mega Man disagreed.

"Arm-blaster is better!" he said.

"Arm-cannon is better!" she said.

"Arm-blaster!"

"Arm-cannon!"

"Arm-blaster!"

"Arm-cannon!"

"Arm-blaster and I can prove it!" Mega Man said as he aimed his weapon at another vase and blasted it into oblivion while blasting the wall as well to reveal Crazy hand in the shower, the giant hand suddenly saw the two and screamed while they covered their eyes over the sight of the gloveless hand.

"AAAHH! FRESH!" Crazy hand screamed as he grabbed a towel and quickly covered himself before floating away, Mega Man and Samus looked at each other before aiming their weapons at each other.

"This isn't over!" Samus said as she walked away.

"Good luck with that" Mega Man said to himself before walking away, Crazy hand was in the hallway on the phone and he was talking to the police.

"Hello? Police? I would like to report a peeping Tom and a peeping Mary!" he said in his best woman's voice "what? No! this Is crazy hand and…Hello?"

Later…

"Stay right where you are" Samus said "this will be painful and great for me!" she was behind a tree and had her eyes set on Mega Man with his arm-blaster aimed at a cardboard box, her arm-cannon was aimed at his back and she was waiting for the right moment to fire until…

"Surprise!" Mega Man said as he turned around and fired at her, Samus yelped and quickly ducked before she was hit "hey! That's cheating!"

"No it isn't!" Samus said as she poked her head from the bushes "now stand still so I can prove I'm better!"

"Wait!" Master hand said as he floated towards them "if there is a brawl going on, then do it in one of the stages!"

"Got it!" Mega Man said as he ran to one of the stages, Samus gave a slight nod and walked to one of the stages also.

Later…

"Ready…Set…Smash!" the loud voice called out in the Green Hill Zone stage, Samus was on one side of the platform while Mega Man stood on the other side before Samus was the first to fire with her missiles but Mega Man dodged them and fired at him with metal blades and got her directly in the legs, she fell down with a loud thud but got up and fired at Mega Man and got a direct hit in his legs.

"I love battles like these" Silver said as he, Knuckles and Tails watched from on top of one of the hills and ate popcorn.

"Take this you show-off!" Samus said as she fired at Mega Man again but missed when he shielded himself and jumped up and fired at her, she fell back into the side of the arena and Mega Man jumped up in victory.

"Oh yes! I'm the best!" he said as he did a little dance, suddenly a blue bomb was thrown towards him and exploded in his face.

"AAAAYYYEEEE!" He screeched and flew off the stage.

"Samus…Winner!" the voice said as she got up from the side of the stage and punched her hands in the air.

"And that's how I do it!" she said as she walked off the stage until a metal blade hit the side of her armor, she turned around to see Mega Man with his arm-blaster aimed at her and he was mad!

"Eat metal blades!" he yelled as he kept firing at her but she was dodging the attacks and fired missiles at Mega Man.

"This isn't going to end well" Tails said with Knuckles and Silver nodding.

"You stupid robot!" Samus yelled as missiles and metal blades flew everywhere "you're not even suppose to have a human face! You've annoyed me since the first time I met you! You little excuse for a robot!"

"And you are nothing more but a soft-hearted bounty hunter that only enjoys other peoples pain when you are just trying to become tough when you're really a big softie!" Mega Man said and Samus became furious.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and aimed for his chest and….

"ENOUGH!" Master hand said as he floated towards the two brawlers "I have heard enough of you two arguing and I decided that you two must bury the hatchet to keep anything or anyone from getting hurt or killed!" the giant hand floated away and the two looked at each other before seeing the damage that was done to the stage, blades were stuck in the hills, missiles had destroyed trees and Tails, Knuckles and Silver were hanging by the edge of the circular-hill, Samus and Mega Man looked at each other again and frowned.

"I guess I owe you an apology" Samus said.

"Really?" Mega Man asked.

"I said I guess" Samus said as she aimed her blaster at him "don't get all soft!"

"Okay, I also owe you an apology" Mega Man said as he rubbed the back of his head "I didn't know that I got you jealous so much".

"And I'm sorry that this fight began and when I didn't tell you how I felt" Samus said as she walked towards him and held out her hand "friends?"

"Friends" Mega Man replied as he shook it and let go "now if you mind, I have to go help WII fit trainer with the new exercise equipment for the training room!" the blue bomber walked away with his head high.

"And I have to go and clean up this mess" Samus said as she turned around and suddenly realized that she needed help from him before turning around and running towards him, he suddenly saw her and ran as fast as he could "hey wait! Come back here!" the blue bomber kept running from her as she chased him throughout the stage.

The End

(A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm going to add characters from the games in SSB and add them as brawlers with an original character that you can create! The game characters that are going to appear are Kamek, Daisy, Lyn, Waluigi, Shadow, Silver, Metal Sonic, Paula, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Krystal, Samurai Goroh, Jody Summer, Bloody Falcon and Nazo! They will appear in the next short and I will feature a new brawled that you can create from any of the games shown in SSBB, SSBM and SSB4!)


	6. Chapter 6

Super Smash Shorts!

New Brawlers!

Synopsis: Master hand realizes that people are losing interest in SSB and brings new brawlers to the mansion! But it's up to the original smashers to calm things down things get a little out of hand when someone starts a riot! Can the original brawlers stop this fiasco?

"Falcon complain!" Captain Falcon yelled as he and the other brawlers complained over the news Master hand gave them, people were losing interest in SSB!

"This is ridiculous! Who doesn't love SSB anymore?" Sonic asked "hundreds of people still love our games? Right?"

"I'm afraid that not many are interested in our games anymore" Master hand said "not many people didn't liked SSB4!"

"We're not going to lose the mansion are we?" Peach asked in a worried tone.

"No, of course not" Master hand said "in order for our games to stay in business, I have added extra brawlers!" everyone in the room because of what he just said, Lucas and Ness high fived each other, Sonic and Mario did their secret handshake, Samus grabbed Snake by the shoulders and gave him a big wet kiss, the Pokemon started to jump up and down with joy and everyone else celebrated the best they could.

"When do they arrive?" Peach asked.

"In just a few minutes" Master hand replied "so please look formal and get the mansion cleaned up" master hand flew off into another room while the smashers discussed about the new smashers.

"I wonder who they could be" Sheik said to Nana "they'll probably be a few boxers, it would be nice to get some real competition around here".

"I'm hoping that it could be some cool robots!" Popo said from across the table and turned to R.O.B. "no offense R.O.B., you're cool enough!"

"Thank you" R.O.B. said.

"Maybe it could be a couple of Mobians" Sonic said "it would awesome to see some more hedgehogs!"

"More like nightmare!" Bowser joked as he and the other villains laughed.

"Laugh all you want koopa" Sonic said "but the next time we brawl, I'll be sure to use my final smash first!" the blue hedgehog cracked his knuckles and gave Bowser a dirty look, the koopa king nervously gulped and the door bell rang.

"That's them!" Master hand called out "Peach, will you please get the door?"

"With pleasure" Peach kindly said as she got up from her chair and walked towards the door and opened it to see the new smashers and someone very familiar "Daisy!"

"Peach!" Daisy said as she hugged her friend before entering the mansion "is this it?"

"Indeed it is!" Peach said as she kindly stepped aside and let the new smashers enter "I'm glad to see that you and the new smashers have participated in our brawls!"

"Yeah sure whatever" a green alien with four clawed arms, a reptile-like tail, two legs that resembled a humans but with scales and purple clothing said as he entered the mansion and looked around "it's just nice to get away from my sister every now and then".

"And your name is?" Peach asked kindly.

"Julius Jake Smith" the alien said coldly and Peach gasped.

"You mean the alien from Monster Buster Club?" she asked "I love that show! What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to take a break and do some action" Julius said as he scratched her head "never got the chance to do so when Cathy is around!"

"You were always trying to get time to yourself!" another smasher said as she entered the mansion, her name is Howleen "especially when me and Twyla met you on the way here!"

"Be quiet!" Julius said before taking a suitcase from behind his back and went to find the main office "if anyone needs me, I'll be talking to the manager!"

"Whatever" Twyla said as she entered the mansion with two hedgehogs and Waluigi following behind her.

"Wario! Where are you?" Waluigi called out and Wario pocked his head out of the dining room and rushed over to his brother, Sonic also poked his head out and saw the two hedgehogs he knew with all his memory.

"Shadow! Silver! You two decided to join the brawl!" he said as he walked over to his friends until a sudden force grabbed him and threw him against the wall, he looked up to see Metal Sonic glaring at him "Metal Sonic! What are you doing here?!"

"Joining the brawl my copy!" Metal Sonic said "it's my turn of a time share from Eggman!"

"Oh, well cool" Sonic said as he got up before walking towards his two hedgehog friends "Shadz! Silv! What up?"

"Nothing new" Silver said as he shrugged "Shadow convinced me to join the brawl after he saw the flyer in the school".

"And once I saw the flyer, I knew I had a chance to kick your butt!" Shadow said as he smirked.

"Not this time Shadow!" Sonic said "I'll be the first to kick your butt!"

"In your dreams!" Shadow said and the two began to argue…Again, Silver shook his head and decided to meet some of the new brawlers and starting with…

"Hi there!" a teenage girls voice said, Silver turned around to see Lyn standing behind him "you must be Silver, I'm Lyn!"

"Nice to meet you" Silver said as he held out his hand and she shook it "I take it that you are one of the new brawlers as well?"

"Correct!" Lyn said "I can't believe that I finally get to brawl Ike this year! I am going to make him eat his own sword!" Lyn gave a creepy smile to her thought of shoving Ike's sword down his throat while Silver nervously backed away and bumped into Paula and Jody Summer.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Silver said as he turned around.

"Apology accepted Mr. Silver" Paula said but Jody was a little frustrated.

"Just don't let it happen again kid!" Jody said.

"I'm actually 14" Silver corrected her.

"Whatever" Jody said as she walked away, leaving a baffled Paula and angered Silver.

"I just can't believe that we're in the Smash Mansion!" Nazo said as he, Kamek, Bloody Falcon, Samurai Goroh and Waluigi walked down the hall of the mansion to look for their rooms "let the rain of villains begin!"

"Rain of villains huh?" someone asked, the three turned around to see Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf and King DeeDee standing against the wall.

"Master Bowser! What a surprise to see you here!" Kamek said as ran over to his master "how has the brawl been?"

"Shut it Kamek! This is more serious than how I've been lately!" Bowser said "there's been a plan that we've been putting together to win this game!"

"There is?" Bloody Falcon asked.

"Indeed" Ganondorf said "we have decided to ask you three to join our…"

"LEAGUE OF EVIL! HA HA HA!" Wario yelled as he grabbed a pile of paint and splashed it on himself and warrior paint appeared on him.

"League of evil?" Nazo asked.

"We'll explain the details in the dining room, come" King DeeDee said as he and the other villains walked to the dining room.

Meanwhile…

"Will someone please shut them up?!" Julius yelled and covered his ear holes as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Funky Kong jumped up and down with glee, happiness and amusement as they were glad to see each other but everyone was starting to get a little annoyed by their…Er…Um…Monkey and ape noises "I am going to say it again, SOMEONE SHUT THEM UP!"

"Okay! Fine!" Peach said as she and Daisy walked over to the four primates, Peach gently tapped on Donkey's shoulder and the ape turned around to see her "excuse me Donkey, but would you please and politely stop acting so excited and take it outside?" Donkey Kong couldn't say no to her sweet and gentle face and he agreed to do so.

"Stupid apes" Julius said as he crossed his arms "no wonder people put them in zoo's!" the villains were walking past him when he said that and Wario held his hand out for a high-five…

Only to punched in the face by Julius, the villains suddenly gasped, became angry and charged towards the alien but Julius just turned towards them with an angry look.

"Master…Blast!" he said as a strong negative force exited from his body and blasted the villains into dining room "stupid villains".

"Oh look, we're here" Bowser said as he landed on his back "and we're hurt now".

"Hey Fox" a female voice said behind Fox McCloud, the star fox leader became a little nervous at that voice and turned around to see Krystal with her arms crossed "didn't expect to see you here".

"Heh..Heh..Hey Krystal" Fox said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head "long time no see".

"Long time indeed" Krystal said "and you didn't remember to write to your own girlfriend!"

"Krystal! I was busy saving the universe like, three times!" Fox said and the two began to argue.

"Typical" Falco told Olimar.

"Do they always argue?" Olimar asked.

"Do you need an answer for that?" Falco asked him as he pointed to the two star fox members arguing like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile…

"I just can't believe that we're in Super Smash!" Howleen said as she, Twyla and Julius walked in the courtyard of the mansion "I've been playing the games and watching the show since I was a little werewolf!"

"I can't believe that you were the one who found me in the pod" Julius gloomly said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me! You would still be stuck in that ship!" Howleen barked at him.

"And if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have survived that weasel stampede!" Julius said.

"There was no weasel stampede!" Howleen said, the two friends began to argue while Twyla began to explore the rest of the area. She saw Sonic and Mario playing football, Lucas and Ness rough housing, Mewtwo meditating and Pokemon trainer training Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur with straw dummies.

"This is place is amazing!" she said.

"It is isn't it?" a rough voice said, she shrieked and turned around to see Shadow with his arms crossed "I didn't expect to see a teenage monster and her friends entering the brawl".

"And notice that I would see you again" Twyla said "how you been Shadow?"

"Fine, just trying to juggle school and staying a hero" Shadow said, in the middle of the courtyard, Julius and Howleen were still arguing and Julius was making things more difficult and/or confusing.

"And I'm telling you that your sister is a diva!" he said.

"I know that! But she means well to me!" she said "why do I even bother that I help you with adjusting to earth?!"

"Because I owe my debt to you" Julius said.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Howleen said before walking towards the mansion "we better get to the main room so master hand can give out the first reports of the day" she was about to open the door when Lucario suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Greetings" he said to her but she didn't move or talk, she suddenly got lost in his eyes "I take it that you are one of the new brawlers?"

"Yeah" she said to him with glee in her eyes until she accidently tripped over herself when she tried to walk to the other side and the two fell down together "oh sorry!"

"No, it's my fault" Lucario said but Howleen kept apologizing.

"No it's my fault" she said as she got up and helped him up before she held out her hand "I'm-"

"Howleen Wolf" Lucario said as he shook her hand, Howleen was completely surprised by this "don't worry, I'm not a stalker but I'm a physic Pokemon".

"A Poke what now?" she asked.

"A Pokemon" he said "I'm part of a highly advance species that fight for the amusement of humans but not all of us fight because we have to, we just do it because we think it's fun".

"That's cool" Howleen said "it's nice to see a creature that understands people and life itself, even though I don't know what Pokemon fighting has to do with life" Lucario gave a small chuckle.

"You have a lot to learn in this mansion" he said as he opened the door and held it open for her, Howleen gave a nod and entered but Lucario shouted out to her "but remember! Don't eat the tuna surprise! You don't want to know what it's made of!"

"Okay, thank you!" she said as she walked down the hall.

"Attention all smashers!" Master hand said on the inter-com "please report to the main room for the fill-outs and information!" the smashers soon began to began to enter the house but…

"Hey guys?" Popo asked as he stood stuck in a tree he climbed.

Later…

All the smashers new and original sat in the chairs in the main while others talked at a table or stood up.

"And that's why I'll never hire a polisher for my armor again!" Mega Man had just finished telling Lyn and Metal Sonic a hilarious story about his former armor shiner and that made them laugh out loud.

"Can you please speak English?" Silver asked Diddy as the monkey jumped up and down and tried to talk to Silver.

"Ice Cream please!" Toon Link randomly asked, Master hand suddenly floated into the room to see the various brawlers.

SILENCE!" he yelled and everyone stopped talking and turned their attention towards him "thank you, first of all this is about the new smashers, I hope you all have a pleasant stay and a great brawl!" the new smashers jumped up and down with cheer and glee "secondly, I will post the room assignments for you brawlers for you and your roommates later but first, please make yourselves at home".

"Thank you" Julius said and quietly whispered to himself "you stupid idiot".

"I heard that!" Master hand said "and thirdly, please remember to treat other brawlers with respect and kindness because you can only fight them on the battlefield".

"We'll be sure to remember that Mr. Hand" Silver said "now, about room assignments…"

"You'll see who you'll share rooms with as soon as put up the posts" Master hand said "please, make yourselves at home" the giant hand flew away and the smashers stayed silent for two minutes until…

"Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!" Toon Link was yelling bored over an over again to cease the silence and that was starting to get on a few brawlers nerves.

"Shut up" Nazo said.

"Never! Freedom!" Toon Link ripped off his shirt to reveal warrior paint painted on his chest and face before running around the room and making random noises, Wario and Waluigi were the first to get mad.

"Go away you little brat!" Wario shouted but he ignored him, Waluigi grabbed his tennis racket from behind his back and began to chase him around the room to try and slap him down.

"Get back here!" he shouted before tripping onto Twyla and then she became surprised, he looked up to see her with a nervous face as he realized she was a monster "monster! Aaahh!" he then jumped off her and began to join Toon Link with running around the room.

"That's it!" Julius said as he got up "I'm mad now!" his eyes became red and his hands created electric jolts and he began to chase the two around the room "get back here! You little creatures!"

"Ooh! A chase! Wait for me!" Howleen said as she joined in as well.

"I've had enough of this madness!" Nazo said as he got up and chased the four around to try and stop them, the five tripped over chairs with smashers on them, bookcases fell as they went under them and chaos rained as other new smashers joined their chase. There were some with bats or books to hit each other, some trying to calm the others down and people like Samurai Goroh with warrior face paint on.

"Calm down, everyone!" Mario said but the new smashers just ignored him and more chaos erupted, Lyn grabbed a chair and smashed it against Bloody Falcons head and he fell unconscious.

"This is getting out of hand" Peach said as Funky Kong grabbed Silver and threw him across the room, Kirby just watched the entire fight and decided it was enough for him or his friends, he got up from his chair and…

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING AND SHUT UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, that was enough to make everyone stop in their tracks and stare at the star warrior before he sat back down on his chair "poyo".

"Um…your welcome?" Twyla said even though she didn't understand what poyo meant, everyone looked at each other and saw the chaos they had created.

"Wow, who knew that creating chaos would bring it to this" Julius said.

"Yet it was fun" Nazo said.

"No it wasn't" Lyn said "it was horrible! I didn't know that our actions would lead to this! I fell so wrong about it!"

"And yet, I don't!" Waluigi said as he grabbed a book and was about to throw it until…

"Hey everyone!" Daisy shouted "they've put up the room assignments!" it wasn't long for each of the new brawlers to rush over to the board.

Kamek-Metal Sonic-Bowser

Lyn-Krystal-Samus

Daisy-Paula-Dixie-Peach

Jody-Funky-Snake

Shadow-Silver-Nazo-Sonic

Goroh-Bloody falcon-Waluigi-Wario

Julius-Howleen-Twyla

ALL SMASHERS MUST AGREE AND COMPROMISE WITH THEIR ROOM MATE(S) NO EXCEPTIONS!

"No exceptions my tail!" Julius said "I have a few exceptions, like how my roommate snores a lot!" he was pointing directly at Twyla in which she became surprised.

"I don't not snore!" she said.

"Actually you do" Mewtwo said as he read her thoughts "you even dream about marrying Justin Beast and living in Los Angeles with him!"

"Shut up!" she said at the physic Pokemon, he just snickered at her thoughts.

"Anyway" Daisy said "I can't wait to start a brawl when we can! When do we start a brawl?"

"Just as soon as Master hand gives us the heads up" Wolf said.

"And that will be?" Julius asked.

"As soon as everyone gets settled into the mansion" Master hand said as he floated into the room "I first have to organize the brawls and who's going to be in them".

"Sounds fair" Waluigi said, Master hand suddenly saw the damage in the entire room when he was about to leave the room.

"What happened here?!" he shouted, everyone just left to get to their room and left him in the room "eh, I can just ask the maid to clean it up" it was going to be a long and serious brawl year.

The end

(A/N: I hope all of you liked this episode and me adding the TV show references to this, I promise the new smashers will get to be featured in the rest of the shorts and was also thinking if all of you would like the idea of a Super Smash Bros and Playstation All-Stars battle royal crossover!)


	7. Chapter 7

SUPER SMASH SHORTS

A ZOO OF A RESCUE!

Synopsis: When Red and Pit go to the zoo and Pit gets captured because he's angel! Red must get the help of the kid smashers and assist kids to help him get Pit back before Master hand finds out!

"Great day isn't it?" Red asked Pit as the two entered the zoo in Smashville, they were given permission by master hand to visit the zoo for the day and they were more than happy to accept the offer!

"It sure is" Pit replied "want to go check out the Piplup exhibit?"

"Sure!" Red said as he was the first to go to the exhibit with Pit trailing behind him while passing exhibits like elephants, llamas and snorlaxes but he had no idea that people were looking at him with surprised faces due to the fact that he is an angel! It wasn't long before the zookeepers saw him with excited faces.

"Did you see that?" a zookeeper asked another one.

"Indeed I did! Do you know how many people would flock here to see a live angel?" the other asked as he imagined the number of people flocking to see a live angel exhibit! "grab him!"

"Wait for me Red!" Pit said as he flew to catch up to the Pokemon trainer until a net caught him in the face "hey! What the?"

"I got him!" zookeeper 1 said as he carried the net to the exhibit that was built just a few seconds ago (don't ask me how that happened!) before placing him in the exhibit with an electrical iron fence, Pit fell down on his buttocks and quickly got up to fly through the fence but was given a dangerous electrical shock throughout his whole body.

"Yeoooow!" he screeched as he fell down on his face, he turned onto his back and quickly grabbed his phone to dial lady Palitana "please answer" he said to himself as the phone rang and he hoped for an answer but…

"Hello this is lady Palitana" lady Palitana's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes! Hello! Lady Pal-" Pit began but was cut off when Palitana's voice came on again.

"I am right now at an important meeting with the gods" she said, Pit suddenly realized that it was a recording of her voice and he groaned "please call back when I answer your message" Pit just hung up the phone and slouched down.

Meanwhile…

"Pit! Pit!" Red called out as he searched for his friend throughout the zoo, he had gone through the Pokemon exhibits and normal animal exhibits but he hadn't found his friend just yet, it wasn't long until…

"Pit!" red called out as he caught sight of Pit in an exhibit, the young angel was sitting on a rock with his head in his palm but he perked his head up when Red called his name and he flew over to the front of the exhibit "Pit! I'm so glad I found you!" Red said as he ran over to the exhibit.

"That's nice and all" Pit said from the other said "but can you please get me out of here?!" he yelled.

"Sure thing bud!" Red said as he grabbed his Pokemon ball "Ivysaur! Go!" he said as he threw the ball and Ivysaur came out of it, the Pokemon shot poison seeds at it but they were quickly destroyed as soon as they came into close contact with the fence.

"Saur, Saur, Ivy, Saur, Ivysaur" Ivysaur said as he became disappointed and his leaves fell to their sides.

"Okay maybe that didn't do anything" Red said as he grabbed another Pokemon ball "Charizard! Go!"

"How is Charizard going to help?" Pit asked before Red threw the ball "the fence is electrical, you need help to turn it off" Red thought about this for moment until he came up with the perfect solution.

"That's it!" he said as he snapped his fingers "I'll get the kid smashers and kid assist! Stay right where you are Pit! Come on Ivysaur!" the Pokemon gave a nod and the two went off to get the kid smashers, Pit just face-palmed himself.

"I'm never getting out of here" he said to himself.

Later…

"And why are we here again?" Ness asked Red as he, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Pichu, Yoshi, Kirby, Paula, Toon Link, Villager, Jeffery, Sable and Mabel, K.K. Slider, Tommy and Timmy Nook, Katie, Tails and John (From Monster Buster Club) followed Red to the Smashville zoo.

"I need you guys to come here and help me rescue Pit from the zoo!" Red said and everyone gasped.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Pit was captured by zookeepers!" Red said "and we need to free him!"

"But how?" Villager asked "there's no possible way that we can get Pit out of an enclosure! Let alone a zoo enclosure!"

"I agree with him" Tails said as he grabbed his calculator from behind his back and began to punch some numbers "according to my calculations, the chances of us freeing Pit are 4.5%!"

"But he needs our help!" Red said "and we can't quit on him! Did he quit on his when we needed his help?" everyone thought about this for a moment while Red tapped his shoe "Well?"

"He's right!" Paula answered "Pit needs us!"

"What's the plan Red?" John asked Red.

"Tails and Yoshi will knock over the hotdog cart and that will get the zookeepers attention!" Red said as he mapped out his plan "while me, Lucas and Kirby will try to get Pit out! Ness and Pichu will go and free the animals with the rest of you riding them!"

"Okay!" everyone said as they set out their plan, Tails and Yoshi walked towards the hotdog cart and looked at it and each other, uneasy on what could happen with the consequences.

"I'm not so sure about doing damage to property" Tails said to Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said (what he said was, "I know but we need to save Pit!")

"You have a point" Tails said as he pressed his hands on the cart and pushed it down.

"Hey!" a man said as he saw the action "those guys are wasting hotdogs!"

"Run!" Tails said as he ran for his life, Yoshi grabbed a quick hot dog and ran off as well with a group of people following them and throwing things at them for wasting hotdogs.

"Ready?" Ness asked Pichu as they stood by the lion gate.

"Pichu!" she said.

"Okay" Ness said as he grabbed the handle to the gate and opened it and poked his head inside "hello?" he was greeted by a loud roar and the lion poking his head towards the two.

"Pichu!" Pichu said as she ran for her life and opened every gate to the animal cages she could, Ness and the lion looked at each other until the lion began to chase him around.

"Okay, lower me down!" Red said as was held by rope being held by Lucas and Kirby on top of the hill, the two looked at each other and lowered him down towards Pit.

The angel was sitting on a rock and mopping to himself, wondering how he could get out of the enclosure without the zookeepers knowing he was gone.

"Hey Pit!" Red said from the above him, Pit looked out to see the trainer staring down on him and smiling.

"Red! You're back!" Pit said.

"And here to rescue you!" Red said as he held out his arm "come on!"

"I can't!" Pit replied "if I leave, then the electric fence will shock me! And if you tried, then the zookeepers will capture me again!"

"Oh don't worry" Red said as he smiled evilly "Bowser and DeDeDe is taking care of them!"

Meanwhile…

"Please let us go!" the two zookeepers said as they were back to back and tied up with a fishing line holding them up from the Rayaguzu in it's exhibit.

"Yeah, no" Bowser said as he and DeDeDe watched from two lawn chairs.

Meanwhile….

"And Pichu was able to absorb the electric energy from the fence with her cheeks!" Red said.

"Okay' Pit said as he grabbed Red's hand and he lifted him up.

"Look!" Lucas said as he pointed to Red and Pit hanging onto the rope with Red giving them a signal to lift them up "that's the signal!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said as the two began to life up the two up with all their might.

"Harder"! Lucas said, Kirby nodded and pulled with all his strength and pulled up Red, Pit and even Lucas into the air and they fell down towards the pink puffball, luckily Kirby's softness was able to break their fall.

"Thanks Kirby" Red said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"Good to know" Pit said as he got up and brushed himself off "thanks for rescuing me guys".

"No problem bud" Red said as he got up "come on, let's get the others and go home".

"Right behind you' Pit said, the five turned around to go get the others but they saw people chasing Tails and Yoshi, Ness, Pichu and the lion riding on the various escaped animals and people running for cover while the other kids watched all the chaos.

"We better do something about this" Red said as he grabbed his Poke ball and threw it "Lucario! Go!" the physic Pokemon fell out of the ball and onto the ground.

"Stop putting me in Pokemon balls!" he said as he rubbed his head.

"Can you fix this mess?" Red asked him, Lucario got up and looked around at the chaos.

"Yeah" he said "give me and hour".

"Great thanks!" Red said.

"With all you helping me" Lucario said, the five just groaned.

"Maybe it was better to stay in the cage" Pit said.

The end

(A/N: Here's the next short! Sorry about the late update but I was busy with my other stories, plus with the holidays coming up then I will be really busy! I'm also thinking about adding Jess Harding (from Jurassic Park the game) to the shorts if you all like it!)


	8. Chapter 8

Super Smash Shorts

A very smashing Christmas!

Synopsis: T'Was the night before Christmas and all over the Smash Mansion, not a creature was stirring….Except that Sonic, Mario and Mega Man accidently injured Santa Claus during the Smash Mansion Christmas party! Now the blue blur, Italian plumber and robot hero must fill in for him to deliver all the presents all over the world before Christmas morning or Christmas was be gone forever! Meanwhile, the smashers try to make the new comer Jessica Harding (from Jurassic Park: The Game) feel welcome!

Christmas eve was a wonderful time of the year in Smashville, people were shopping for last minute gifts and food for the holidays, many were visiting relatives while others gave goodwill and peace to all. But Smash Mansion had a different term of peaceful, if the word ever existed in the mansion that is.

"Jug! Jug! Jug!" Luigi, Meta Knight and Twyla chanted as Shadow, DeDeDe, Bowser and Wario competed in an eggnog drinking contest, Bowser and DeDeDe had given up and threw up all over the floor, Wario suddenly fell into a nog-coma and Dr. Mario came to assist him and Shadow downed his 15th glass already to show he was the obvious winner.

"Woo Hoo!" Luigi said as he grabbed Shadow's arm and lifted it in the air "Shadow is the winner!" the ultimate life form gave a smirk and looked down at the defeated eggnog drinkers with a wicked grin.

"Told you guys I'm the ultimate" Shadow simply said.

"Hi Lucas!" Nana said as she walked over to her friend near the chimmey, he was busy working on a Christmas card for his father Flint, the boy suddenly looked up to see the girl and smiled warmly.

"Hi Nana" Lucas said.

"What'cha doing?" she asked him.

"Working on a card for my dad" Lucas said as he showed her the card "what are you doing?"

"Just trying to avoid my brother when he's with Toon Link's fruitcake biting contest" she pointed to show Lucas Popo and Toony both trying their hardest at biting Silver's homemade fruitcake but slobber was going onto the floor, the two looked at each other and shuddered.

"And that's why I'm really a pig!" Ganondorf said as he finished telling his story on his pig form to Wolf and Samurai Goroh, the three laughed out loud at his story.

"Hello Howleen" Lucario said to Howleen Wolf, she was sitting alone in the corner when he suddenly came up to her and that startled her "how do you do on this fine Christmas eve?"

"Good" she said with a sigh "it's just that…This is my first Christmas without my family and I just miss them".

"I understand" Lucario said "I too miss my companions from the Pokemon tournament back in my world, but I have a great bunch of friends to celebrate the holiday with!" Howleen smiled at the aura Pokemon with pleasure and warmth and suddenly looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them, the two looked at each other and blushed.

"There are rules" Lucario said as he quickly pecked her cheek and ran off, she touched her cheek and blushed.

"I am never washing this cheek again!" she said to herself.

"Ladies, we have reached the all time low" Peach said to Zelda, Samus and Wii fit trainer "the all time low of wearing the ugly Christmas sweaters!" Peach was wearing a big blue sweater with a snowman, Zelda was wearing a purple sweater with a reindeer, Samus was wearing a yellow sweater with pine tree and Wii fit trainer was wearing a orange sweater with Santa on it.

"Come on Julius! Cheer up, it's Christmas!" Ike told the Rhapsodian as the two sat at a table and drank sodas, the alien wasn't really in the holiday mood at all.

"I will not lighted up!" Julius said as he crossed his arms "I refuse to get happy and lighted up!"

"Won't you just interact with everyone else then?" Ike asked, the alien looked at him with chaos and destruction in his eyes that it made Ike back up a little "or not".

"Attention everyone!" Master Hand said as he entered the room, everyone stopped whatever they were doing "I have very important announcement! A new smasher has joined the brawl!" everyone suddenly cheered and clapped for whoever entered the brawl.

"So who's this new smasher?" Link asked from the couch.

"She's going to enter this room right now actually" Master Hand said, he turned to the door and shouted for the smasher "you can come in now!" a girl came in as soon as he called, she looked like a 14-year old girl with brown air tied up in small knots on the back of her head, she was wearing a jacket over a red and black shirt, short pants and boots.

"Hi everyone" she said as she nervously waved "I'm Jessica Harding".

"Hey Jessica!" everyone said together, Sonic and Mario came up to her and shook her hand.

"Welcome to the brawl!" Sonic said as he let go of her hand.

"It is very great that you joined!" Mario said "I'm-a sure that you will fit right in!"

"Thanks guys" Jess said.

"Jess decided to join the brawl after she had heard that we are always accepting new brawlers" Master Hand said.

"So that got me excited and boom! I'm here!" Jess said "so what do you guys do here?"

"Usually brawls" Sonic said "but we also have crazy and awesome adventures! So far, we had an adventure with freeing Pit from the zoo, Mega Man having a battle with Samus and even a run in with a sabre tooth tiger!"

"That never happened" Mario said.

"Not yet that is" Sonic said as he did a thumbs up before turning back to Jess "so, want to join us in the most epic game of eggnog drinking ever!?"

"Do you have to ask?" Jess said as she followed Sonic and Mario to the table where Silver, Lyn and Mewtwo sat and waited for the eggnog.

Later…

After 25 drinks of eggnog, Jess was declared the winner! Mewtwo's head laid on the table, Lyn's eyes were wide open and she slowly fell to the floor and Silver threw up all over the table, Jess grabbed a glass from Mewtwo's side of the table and grabbed it and drank it down.

"I can't believe it" Sonic told Mario "she's still kicking!" Jess set the glass down and….

"UUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!" She gave her loudest burp that was so loud, it woke up Mewtwo! It quickly died down and she cracked her neck to relieve the stress, Sonic and Mario congratulated the girl by patting her on the back and talking in awe.

"No one I know can burp like that!" Sonic said "no one!"

"How did you-a do that?" Mario asked her.

"Practice I guess" Jess said "hey can you guys give me a moment? I don't feel so-" she suddenly threw up all over the table before she got up and went to lie down on the couch for a while.

"Hey guys!" Mega Man said to his two best friends Mario and Sonic, he used a new feature called the wiper on the vomit and it was all mopped up in no less than a second! He then grabbed the soda and three glasses for him and his pals and filled the glasses to the brim "so did you guys see the new brawler?"

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome!" Sonic said as he sat down "she beat Mewtwo, Lyn and Silver in the eggnog drinking contest!"

"Plus, she gave-a loud burp!" Mario said.

"Cool" Mega Man said "where is she anyway?"

"Over on the couch" Sonic said as he pointed to Jess, Mega Man retracted his neck from his shoulders and saw the girl rubbing her stomach from the amount of eggnog she drank and he retracted his neck back "she's pretty cute ain't she? Hint, hint?"

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now guys" Mega Man said "sure she's cute, but I'm not interested right now".

"Sure you aren't" Sonic said as he winked at him, the robot just rolled his eyes.

Jess was still feeling a little sick from the all the eggnog she had drank but her mind was mainly focused on what she would tell her dad if he found out that she had joined something she was told not to! Her dad had told her no to join but she had a trick up her sleeve, she told her dad that she was going to camp for the winter and spring and he seemed impressed about that but she joined the brawl instead!

"Dad is going to kill me" she told herself.

"Excuse me" a voice said, she looked over to see Metal Sonic standing over her "mind if you make some room?"

"Sure" she said as she lifted her legs and turned to sit on her bottom, the robot hedgehog took a seat next to her and crossed his arms "I take it that you're Metal Sonic?"

"Yeah" he said "you're point?"

"It's just so amazing to be sitting next to my favorite character!" she said, Metal Sonic suddenly turned his face to see her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! I really wished you were a playable character in the other Sonic games though" Jess said.

"Well, Nintendo said I couldn't because they said I was to be removed from the games until further notice" Metal Sonic.

"That's sucks" Jess said "you really deserve a better role in the games!"

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so" she said, Metal Sonic suddenly felt a little more positive around her.

"And that's why I will never buy rocket boots again!" Mario said as he finished his story on why he doesn't buy rocket boots, Sonic was pretty impressed while Mega Man shook his head until his sensors picked up something outside the mansion and in Smashville square.

"Guys! There's something odd in the town square!" he saidas he got up from his chair "let's go!" he quickly left the room with Mario and Sonic following him "this way!" he opened the door and the three ran as fast as they could into town square where a dark figure was coming out of a house.

"Sonic! There's a robber!" Mario said as he pointed to the figure.

"I got this!" Sonic said as he spin attacked the figure, he knocked the figure into a wall and Sonic stood in place to attack until he saw who the figure was…

"What's wrong Sonic?" Mega Man asked.

"Guys" Sonic began "I think I just injured Santa!" Santa just fell to the ground and moaned.

5 minutes later…

Santa had cast on that Sonic got from the hospital, the three brawlers stood before the injured man while he shook his head.

"Santa I am really, really sorry!" Sonic said as he bit his lip.

"It's okay Sonic" Santa said "but you should've let Mega Man use his scanner to see it was me! Right Mega Man?" the robot nervously shrugged and tried to give his best smile.

"Will this interfere with our place on the nice-a list-a?" Mario asked.

"Yes it will" Santa said "you see, since my arm is broken then that means that I can't deliver my presents all over the world!"

"We're so sorry Santa" Mega Man said "is there anything we can do to so that we can make it up to you?" Santa scratched his beard for a moment and suddenly came up with solution!

"How's about this" he said "can you three deliver the presents while I heal?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic said as he waved his hands around "I'm so sure Santa! We can't do that all in one night!"

"But Sonic, there will be millions of upset children on Christmas morning if they can't find they're presents" Santa said "and if that happens, then there will be no more Christmas" the three smashers suddenly gasped at his remark.

"No more Christmas?" Mario asked "that would be a nightmare!"

"No more eggnog, no more presents and most importantly" Mega Man began but Mario stopped him with saying what he was probably about to say.

"No more presents?" he asked.

"No!" Mega Man said "I invited everyone's families to come and visit them tomorrow on Christmas morning! Imagine everyone's faces when their families don't show up!"

"He has a point" Sonic said, agreeing to Mega Man's point "I promised Tails that I would celebrate Christmas with him, not to mention Amy and Knuckles coming over as well".

"So how's about it boys?" Santa asked, the three looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it!" they said together.

"Great!" Santa said "the sleigh is on top of that roof over there!" he pointed to a house that was already given presents, the three saw it with awe when the reindeer began to rant "the list is in the glove compartment, everyone good and naughty child's and/or adult's names".

"Got it!" Sonic said.

"The bag in the back may look empty but it's a bottomless bag with all the toys for everyone!" Santa said.

"Is there a map?" Mario asked.

"In the glove compartment also" Santa said "any further questions?"

"None at all sir!" Mega Man said as he started his rocket boots and flew up to the sleigh, Sonic spin jumped up there and Mario super jumped into the sleigh to join the other two.

"Do you guys know how to make a reindeer fly?" Sonic asked, the three looked at each other until Mario made a fireball and threw it at the reindeer's butt, the animal suddenly screeched and the rest joined it in and they suddenly flew off the roof with the sleigh following it. Mario and Mega Man began to scream while Sonic threw his arms in the air and yelled with excitement.

"YEAH! WOO HOO! FASTER!" he shouted.

"Good luck boys" Santa said when he suddenly eyed a cookie shop an walked towards it.

Meanwhile…

"I will never was this cheek" Howleen told Twyla and Julius/Jake "and that's that!"

"I don't see why you won't wash your cheek after a Pokemon kissed it" Julius said "those things are always filthy! And weird".

"Oh come on guys!" Howleen said "Lucario's nice and kind!"

"And insane!" Bowser joked from the other end of the room and began to laugh with the other villains, she just rolled her eyes and grabbed a chair and began to beat Bowser with it, while the Koopa screamed and cried in pain and Howleen ignored it, Julius and Twyla looked at each other nervously at her actions.

"I approve of the concern" Master Hand said to Lucas and Ness "but it don't think that Villager getting his head stuck in a stocking in not much trouble, he can just slip it off!"

"Not with a head as big as his!" Lucas said as he and Ness laughed.

"Just bring here and I'll get him of it!" Master Hand said as he sighed.

"I mean, come on Sega!" Jess said as she continued her conversation with Metal Sonic "he's one of the worst characters yet!" they were talking about Big the cat.

"I really hope he doesn't appear in a game this year" Metal Sonic said "he's really dumb!"

"Not to mention weird" Jess said as she downed another cup of Eggnog, she was clearly over-egged with the drink.

"I think you had enough Eggnog" Metal Sonic said as he tried to grab her glass but she moved it away from his grasp.

"I say I had enough when I say I had enough!" she said as she laughed, Metal Sonic just looked at her strangely "you know Metal Sonic, you're kind of cute!" Metal Sonic suddenly blushed with her remark "I think you're really cute!"

"Really?" he asked, Jess nodded and her cellphone suddenly went off "you're cellphone is going off".

"Never mind that" she said "it's just one of my friends" she was inching close to him by the second and he was getting really nervous "but I wouldn't consider you to be a friend" she was about to kiss him until he slapped her face and she howled in pain "OW! What was that for!?"

"You were about to kiss me!" Metal Sonic said "I would've been fried by your saliva if I was kissed!"

"Well excuse me for being egg…" she suddenly passed out on the couch and he looked at her strangely.

"Eh, what the heck" Metal Sonic said as he slapped her again and she bolted right up.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" she shouted, he extended his arm to grab the mistletoe and bring it directly above them.

"This" he said as he quickly kissed her on the lips and he flew out of the room, Jess touched her lips with her fingers and blushed.

"I will never forget that moment" she said to herself, Metal Sonic was in the hallway after the little thing he did to his biggest fan and sighed to himself.

"Eggman is going to kill me" he said to himself.

Meanwhile…

"On Donner! On Blitzen! On….Something else!" Mega Man said as he drove the sleigh, Sonic was looking through the naughty and nice list and Mario was relaxing "to the front of Mobius! Onward!"

"Are you sure that's the first place?" Mario asked him.

"Let me see" Sonic said as he grabbed the map "yep, it's the right place!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Mega Man said as he slowed he sleigh down and stopped at a house familiar to Sonic.

"Hey! It's my and Tails home!" Sonic said as he got out and grabbed the sack "I'll take care of this one guys!"

"Okay then!" Mario said, Sonic ran to the chimney and went down it….Only to hit his face on the logs, the blue blur moaned and quickly got up to see Tails asleep on the couch with pillow and blanket and a teddy bear in his arms, Sonic looked at him happily and got out the list Tails made.

"Let's see" Sonic said as he examined the list "a case of uranium...A box of screws and…My brother Sonic?" he suddenly remembered that Tails and the others were going to visit the mansion tomorrow! "Aw man! I wish I could stay" he said to himself "but I can't let Santa down!" he grabbed the things Tails asked for except himself, placed them under the tree, ate the milk and cookies and…

"Sonic?" Tails asked himself as soon as he heard something go up the chimney but saw nothing "eh, must be the wind" he said to himself as he went back to sleep "I can't wait to see Sonic tomorrow!"

"Any luck?" Mega Man asked Sonic as he came back up, the blue blur nodded and sighed sadly "hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Sonic said as he got in the sleigh "what's the next stop?"

"Amy Rose's" Mario said as he read the list, Sonic suddenly yelped and hid in the bag, Mario and Mega Man looked at each other and shrugged "I think I'll do that one".

"Please!" Sonic pleaded.

Later…

After Mario successfully delivered Amy's gifts, the trio went to deliver the other gifts to Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Omega, Blaze, Marine, Maria, Big and the Chaotix and each attempt was a success.

"I can't believe that Amy wished for me to be her husband on her list!" Sonic said as he tried hard to forget the list wish while Mario and Mega Man held back laughs "very funny, where to next?"

"Marth's, Ike's and Roy's world" Mega Man said as he grabbed the map.

"Let's go!" Sonic said.

Meanwhile…

"And are you sure this will let me be noticed?" Jess asked Julius, Howleen and Twyla as they brought her up on the stage "I get a little stage frightened".

"Trust us" Twyla said "everyone will notice".

"Even the weak smashers" Julius said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten advice from two monsters and an alien" Jess said.

"Don't worry Jess" Howleen said "there's nothing to worry about".

"Okay" Jess said as she got on stage and walked up to the microphone "hello?" she asked on it, everyone turned their attention to her on the stage and she was starting to get a little nervous.

"Boo! Get someone good out!" Wario joked.

"Shut your mouth!" Julius said "or I'll shut it, permanently" he grabbed a stapler and some tape and Wario nervously gulped.

"Can I say something?" Jess asked "I just want to say that's it's an honor to be accepted into the brawl and I was very excited to join as soon as possible! And I want to thank everyone for letting me in!"

"You're welcome"! Lucas said from one side of the room.

"And I hope that everyone has a merry Christmas!" she said and everyone cheered "maybe it won't be so bad here" she said to herself.

Meanwhile…

Mario, Sonic and Mega Man had successfully delivered the presents in the world in the nick of time for it was Sonic's speed being added to the sleigh.

"Man! It was awesome to go to London and France and Spagonia and Japan and all those other places!" Mega Man said.

"It was pretty amazing!" Mario said "so what's the last place?"

"Let me see" Sonic said as he read the list, he say every place they have been and suddenly saw that the smash mansion was last! "Smash mansion guys! Full speed ahead!"

"On it!" Mario said as he whipped the sleigh ropes and the reindeer went faster "smash mansion! Here we come!"

Later…

The sleigh came to abrupt stop on the mansion roof where Santa stood.

"Hello boys!" Santa said "did you succeed?"

"Better than succeed" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up "we were awesome!"

"And the only place left is here!" Mega Man said as he grabbed the bag and suddenly saw it was empty!

"The bag! It's empty!" Mario said as he and Sonic went over to inspect it "nothing's in here!"

"Exactly" Santa said, the three turned their attention to him.

"Huh?" they asked together.

"Everyone's presents are down stairs" Santa said, the three looked at each other while Santa got on his sleigh "well, I got to go boys".

"Okay, bye Santa!" Sonic said "wait! Are we off the naughty list?"

"Indeed! Thank you boys for all the help!" Santa said as he started the sleigh and flew off, the three went down the chimney and onto the empty fire place, they looked up to see all the smashers asleep in random places.

"Must've been a wild party" Sonic said as the three got up and walked into the hallway.

"I wonder what Santa was talking about our presents being down stairs" Mega Man said as he opened the door to the living room to see….

"Merry Christmas!" the family and friends of the many smashers as the three opened the door, the welcome was so loud that it woke up all the smashers!

"What was that?!" Snake asked as the smashers entered the room to see their friends and family.

"Merry Christmas smashers!" everyone said, everyone saw that their friends and family had arrived!

"Sonic!" Tails said a she hugged his brother.

"Tails!" Sonic said.

"Julius!" Cathy Smith said as she greeted her brother.

"Bro! Sis!" Howleen said as she hugged her siblings Clawdeen and Clawd.

"Jess!" Mr. Harding said as he walked over to his daughter, Jess stopped in her tracks and turned to her dad.

"Hey dad" she said "look, I'm sorry I lied but I really wanted join and…"

"I know" Mr. Harding said and surprised Jess.

"What?" she asked.

"I came over to wish you good luck on the brawl" he said.

"Thanks dad!" Jess said as she hugged him.

"So what happened again?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Oh it's a long story" Sonic said as he and Tails chatted about last night "a real long Christmas story".

The end...

(A/N: First Christmas story ever! And I can't believe I got it down! I hoped you guys enjoyed it)


	9. Chapter 9

Super Smash Shorts

Super Smash and PlayStation all-stars=friends? Or not.

Synopsis: Master hand proposes to his girlfriend Mistress hand and everyone at the mansion is excited! And mistress hand's brawlers are coming to live at the mansion and everyone is excited for the new brawlers also! But it turns out that Mistress hand is the owner of the All-Stars battle royal mansion! And their rival game characters are coming to live there! Can the smashers and Battlers work together and stop the wedding? Meanwhile, everyone also finds that Roy is dating Kat from PSASBR!

"Pass it over here!" Ness shouted as he, Lucas, Villager and Popo played volleyball, Toon Link, Nana, Pichu and Yoshi were building a sandcastle, Howleen and Twyla and Julius agreed to watch the child smashers for the day (even though Julius wanted to go and challenge a brawl to Shadow) and Kirby was eating a lunch he packed for himself and Red was with Pikachu, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Lucario and Mewtwo while training for a brawl.

"Coming your way!" Lucas said as jumped up to hit the ball but he accidently hit it far away from the four "oops, sorry guys".

"It's okay, I got it!" Ness said as he went to go get the ball.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Mr. Dante, want to help me bury Mr. B in the sand?" the little sister asked Dante, he was sitting in a beach chair while looking at Nariko in her swimsuit until Little Sister snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh? No thanks kid" Dante said, LS sadly walked over to her spot under an umbrella and cupped her face in her hands.

"I really wish something would happen right now" she said "I'm bored!" the volleyball Lucas had hit too hard suddenly hit her in the back of the head with a loud THUD! "Ow! Who did that?" she asked as she looked around.

"Sorry! That was an accident!" Ness shouted as he ran to get the ball, LS turned around to see him and her heart fluttered, her mind raced and she became very nervous when he came up to her and asked "can we have our ball back please?"

"Yes, I will marry you" she said dreamily with her eyes closed and in her fantasy of her and Ness getting married, making Ness a little freaked out.

"Excuse me?" he asked, LS suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked at him with a nervous face and nothing but sputtering to say.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi" she said with a smile.

"Uh, hi" he said "may we have our ball back?"

"Oh sure!" LS said as she handed him the ball when Ratchet suddenly came up and glared at the boy.

"Is there something wrong?" Ness asked him.

"You know there is" Ratchet said "there is no room for a SSB to be near us all-stars!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Ness said "you guys are from Playstation all-stars battle, aren't you?" he asked Ratchet.

"Exactly" the lombax replied as he grabbed the volleyball from LS's hands "and this ball is now property of All-stars mansion!"

"Oh no it's not!" Ness said as he stepped back and- "PK flash!" he used his powers to knock Ratchet into the sand and grab the beach ball, Ratchet quickly got up and got out his weapon, he preparing to hit the boy until LS stopped him.

"Wait! It was an accident! He didn't mean it!" she said as she blocked Ness, Ratchet just growled and walked away.

"Thanks for helping me" Ness said to her, the little sister blushed and giggled.

"You're welcome" she replied.

"Come on LS!" Cole called out "we better go before Ratchet leaves without us!"

"Okay coming!" she shouted back, she turned back to Ness and smiled warmly before running to her group.

"Hey Ness! Where are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm coming! And I got the ball!" Ness said as he ran back to the others, he turned his head back to see LS packing her beach stuff while the other battlers began to leave.

"Come on! Howleen said we have to leave because Julius started to beat up Mewtwo!" Lucas shouted, Ness rolled his eyes and ran to his smasher companions.

Later…

"Can everyone please come to the main living room? I have a very important announcement!" Master Hand shouted as he floated around the house, smashers began to walk in line while villains like Wario and Samurai Goroh used a boat to swim above the many smashers.

"What do you think Master Hand wants to see us?" Marth asked Ike, Lyn and Roy as the fire emblem gang walked to the living room.

"Maybe it's because he discovered about our ice cream catapult!" Ike said nervously.

"I hope not, I've already bought chocolate mixed with strawberry!" Lyn said as she held up a container of ice cream "What do you think Roy? Roy?" the three turned their heads back to see Roy hand a phone up to his head while blushing.

"Okay, I love you too, bye" Roy said as he closed his phone and put it in his pocket when he heard his friends giggling "I guess you guys heard that?"

"Yeah we did!" Ike said, trying to hold back laughs "talking to your girlfriend, eh?"

"So what if I am?" Roy asked "I'm not embarrassed! So why giggle about it?"

"No reason" Marth said.

"So what's your idea that Master Hand wants to see us?" Ike asked, Roy didn't have time to answer because everyone suddenly piled up into each other because Pichu was jumping up to grab the door knob and that was taking way too long!

"Oh forget this!" DeDeDe shouted as he grabbed his hammer and wacked the door done while sending Pichu flying into a chair! "I got it-" he was quickly trampled by the many smashers, leaving him looking like a pancake on the floor "opened".

"Greetings smashers" Master Hand said as he floated in the room "take your seats please" everyone did as told and Master Hand cleared his throat and prepared to speak until Lucas shot his hand up.

"Why did you call us in?" he asked.

"Good question Lucas and I have a perfect explanation" Master Hand said "you see, I have some great news!"

"Oh! Let us guess!" Popo said "did we win the lottery?"

"Is Roy getting kicked out of the brawl?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"Did Crazy Hand move away? Please say yes!" Twyla asked as she pleaded.

"Has Peach finally decided to marry me?" Bowser asked.

"Are we getting a dog?" Jess asked.

"Does Sonic have only three days to live? Me and Shadow are hoping for that one!" Metal Sonic asked.

"No, no, no, no, stop talking and you two are creepy" Master Hand said as he answered their questions "you see, I am getting married!"

"What?!" every smashers shouted at the same time, this pretty much surprised everyone because none of them knew if he was engaged, let alone have a girlfriend.

"That's right and I have more good news!" Master hand said, Metal Sonic and Shadow instantly shot their hands up "and no, Sonic is going to live!" their hands went back down in disappointment "she owns a mansion with smashers also and they are all coming to live here with us!" everyone suddenly went wild with excitement, Mr. Game and Watch broke out the root beer, Silver did twenty back flips, Toon Link and Yoshi began to dance around, Twyla and Howleen cheered while Julius stayed quiet, Sonic ran around the whole room and everyone else went wild in a way one can imagine (it could be very crazy, so we recommend that you don't imagine it because it will cause severe mind images of thinking that world war 15 is coming, seriously don't try anything the smashers do at home)

"That's-a great Master-a Hand!" Mario said "when do we meet them?"

"Tonight, we are having dinner with them" Master Hand "so I will assign everyone to special jobs, Sonic and Shadow will go and get then food and ingredients, Samus and Zelda will go get extra chairs from downstairs which will be about 26 or 27 of them, Lucario and Pikachu will go and set up the table and Mario and Luigi will get the dishes as well the silverware, everyone got that?"

"Yes!" the selected smashers said.

"Great, and be sure to dress formally" Master Hand said as he and everyone else left the room, Crazy Hand suddenly came in and-

"Okay boys! Let's do this over the top!" he said as six parakeets came in and began to sing while he conducted.

Meanwhile…

"Attention everyone! Please come to the living room!" Mistress Hand said as she went throughout the mansion "I have a very important announcement!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" Kratos said as he grabbed his swords and joined the many battlers in going to living room to hear Mistress Hand's very important announcement.

"I don't what to say about him" LS said to Kat "he just seemed so cute and funny and-"

"Woah! Slow down!" Kat said "you really like this Ness kid don't you?"

"I don't know, I was just in daze and-"

"Out of then way slowpokes!" Evil Cole said as he ran from a steamed Emmet Graves, he had egg on his face along with paint and oatmeal.

"Get back here right now!" Emmet yelled as he jumped up and attack Evil Cole by hitting him in the gut and in the groin, Kat and LS nervously looked at each other.

"I do not want to be him" Kat said, everyone battler soon gathered in the living room with Mistress Hand floating in the air.

"Why did you want to see us Mistress Hand?" Isaac Clarke asked.

"I have some very important news!" Mistress Hand said.

"Is Nathan going to be kicked out of the next game?" Raiden asked.

"Are we going on vacation?" Heihachi asked.

"Do we get to have a cat?" Spike asked.

"All answers are no but something better!" Mistress hand said as she held up his second finger to reveal a ring around it "I'm engaged!"

"What?!" every battler shouted.

"That's great news! Who's the lucky guy?" Sly asked her.

"His name is Master Hand and he's a wonderful hand" Mistress hand said "but the best is yet to come, he has battlers and we all are going to live in their mansion!"

"A new mansion? Finally!" Kratos said "I was getting tired of this mansion anyway!"

"Why? Because you keep destroying everything with your sword?" Fat Princess said, Colonel Radec and Sir Daniel began to laugh out loud.

"No! and I haven't destroyed everything in the mansion! Just the central room, mine and Isaac's room and the old TV!" Kratos yelled at her.

"Enough Kratos!" Mistress Hand said "anyway, dress formally because we all are going to have dinner in his mansion tonight! Good day battlers!" everyone quickly left the room while Insane Hand went into the room and carefully opened up a box of fireworks and smiled with glee.

"This is going to be fun!" she said.

Later…

"Is everything ready?" Master Hand asked as he entered the dining room, Sonic and Shadow were putting the food they bought for Peach to bake on the table, Mario and Luigi were placing the dishes on the table and Samus and Zelda finally grabbed all the extra chairs and Pikachu and Lucario finished setting up the chairs.

"Everything is ready!" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Perfect! Everything is looking splendid!" Master Hand said as he looked at everything "almost nothing could go wrong!"

"Charles! Come back!" Crazy Hand said as he chased his parakeet around while knocking around a few pictures.

"Like I said, almost nothing" Master Hand said, the doorbell suddenly ranged and Master Hand flew to the door "they're all here! Jess! Metal Sonic! Clean up the glass!"

"Yes Master Hand" the two said as they grabbed a broom and began to clean up, Master Hand came up to the door, brushed himself off somehow and opened it.

"Mistress!"

"Master!" the hands quickly wrapped themselves around each other while the battlers came in.

"This place is fancy!" Parappa said as he looked around with the other two kid smashers Spike and Fat Princess.

"Where are the other battlers?" Spike asked Mistress Hand as she ended her and Master Hand's hand wrapping and floated towards the boy.

"They should be around here somewhere" Mistress replied "Master, where are your smashers?" there was a loud crash and Sonic, Mario and Mega Man went running down the hall from Julius with full fury on his face.

"There's some of them" Master Hand replied.

"Help us!" Sonic said as Julius managed to grab the three and began to beat them up.

"And that's where the chaos ensues" Master Hand said as he sighed "Julius! Can you please stop beating up Sonic, Mario and Mega Man?" he asked, the alien shot his head at the hand and nodded.

"Yes Mater Hand" Julius said as he released the plumber, hedgehog and robot warrior with all of them looking bruised up and missing some teeth.

"That's better" Master Hand said, Sonic looked up at the hand to cast a glare until he caught sight of the battlers and gasped.

"Wait a minute! The all-star battlers?! What are they doing here!?" he asked "hey everyone! The battlers are here!" the ground suddenly began to shake and all 65 smashers came up to the battlers while casting glares at the rival teams…Well almost every smasher and battler was casting glares at each other, Roy came up to Kat and both nervously waved at each other.

"Hey Kat" Roy said to her.

"Hey Roy" Kat replied with a smile.

"Roy! Stop talking to that battler and help us fight these battlers!" Bowser said as he and Luigi both held a large hammer and prepared to whack Sweet Toot. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina began to hit Nariko and Fat Princess, Raiden was in arm-to-arm combat with Solid Snake and Julius used his four arms to choke Spike, Nathan, Jak and Dante. The behavior both groups were displaying became very embarrassing to Master Hand and Mistress Hand while Crazy and Insane hands began to film the fight for future generations.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Master Hand yelled at the 89 fighters, everyone soon stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to Master Hand, he seemed to be having waves of anger above his head "you all may be wondering why the battlers are here".

"I was actually wondering if we have any bologna!" Popo said.

"Anyway, the reason they are all here is because-"

"I am their manager" Mistress Hand said, everyone suddenly gasped.

"What are strange turn of event's!" Lucas said.

"This is more intense then the time Homer Simpson almost died because of salami!" Red said.

"Wait, you watched the Simpsons? Even after I warned you it was rated TV14DLSV?" Peach asked him "Red! You're only 11!" Red nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, besides Red watching Simpsons when Peach told him not to" Master Hand said "Mistress Hand is the owner of Battle mansion, we met a few months ago at the grocery store and it went on from there".

"That would explain why you were so cheery the last couple of months" Link said.

"And when I proposed to her, I knew this could be a chance to bring you smashers and battlers together!" Master Hand said "so can you all please get along?" the battlers and smashers looked at glared at each other "everyone".

"Okay" they all said together.

"Thank you" Master Hand said "now, has anyone seen Roy and Kat?" the smashers and battlers began to look for them when they all suddenly heard weird lip smacking noises from the living room, Kratos, Mario and Kirby poked their heads to the side of the entrance of the living room to see something completely horrific to them! Roy and Kat were making out in a corner, Kratos gave a shrill scream, Mario fainted and Kirby threw up his breakfast, snack, pre-lunch snack, lunch, after lunch snack, pre-dinner snack and pre-pre-dinner snack!

"Oh, there they are!" Master Hand said as he floated into the room and saw the two "isn't young love precious?"

"Poyo" Kirby said weakly as he threw up again.

"Alright everyone, come to the dining room for dinner!" Master Hand said as he floated to the dining room with everyone following him while Kat and Roy continued to make out.

"You two! Come on!" Shadow said as he passed by, the two instantly stopped and nervously blushed as Silver, Pikachu and Metal Sonic passed by.

"Weirdo's" Metal Sonic said as he landed next to his girlfriend Jess "a person from gravity rush and a person from fire emblem dating? That makes no sense!"

"Hey, we're going out" Jess said as she looked at him "that doesn't make any sense now does it?"

"Alright, so we're the oddest couple in the mansion" Metal Sonic said to her "and I'm not ashamed people!" he made sure he was yelling the last part to make sure everyone heard him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zelda asked him.

Later at dinner…

"Isn't this nice?" Master hand asked his fiancé, the smashers were being on their best behavior but Sonic, Mario and Mega Man glared at their game rivals Jak, Sly and Ratchet.

"It is Master Hand" Mistress hand said, LS was sitting right next to Ness as she cupped her face into her hands and smiled warmly.

"You are so great" she said, making Ness turned to her with a surprised face.

"Really? I am?" Ness asked her, she nodded and sighed happily "thanks!"

"Hey Master Hand?" Falco asked the hand as he, Fox and Captain Falcon watched Roy and Kat kissing passionately, making the three smashers fell sick.

"Falcon vomit!" Captain Falcon said as he threw up behind his chair.

"Oh, now that's just gross" Fox said as he looked at him.

"I seem to be enjoying this time with battlers" Samus said as she, Krystal and Nariko talked about their violent battles with their enemies, making the three have a decent talk to them while it was pretty gross to Lucas and Villager as they sat next to them.

"I think I'm going to puke!" Villager said as heard Krystal say that she one time decapitated a enemy Vixen, Villager quickly left his seat and ran to the bathroom.

"Wait for me!" Lucas said as he followed him.

"Can you two please stop making out!" Ike shouted at Roy and Kat, he, Lyn and Marth were starting to get mad that their own friend and ally had betrayed them and was dating a battler! Ike and Lyn looked at each other and nodded, Ike grabbed a spoon while Lyn grabbed the mash potatoes bowl and loaded the spoon and…Launched it at Kat in the forehead!

"Ow!" she shouted as she rubbed her head, Roy saw Ike and Lyn snickering while Marth laughed out loud!

"Food fight!" Roy said as he threw food at his friends and hit Lyn in the eye.

"Oh! It is on!" she said as she threw more food and more smashers and battlers began to throw food at each other, Nazo and Waluigi grabbed two rolls and threw them at Kratos and Sweet Tooth and they threw rolls back! Rosalina filled Kirby's face with peas and used him as a gun at Dante and Nathan and kept hitting them right in the face! Sonic and Shadow spin dashed themselves into Fat Princess and Paparappa while Mario and Luigi threw meatballs at Jak and Daxter! Wario and Samurai Goroh had warrior paint on their faces and threw garlic bread at Sly and Big Daddy, the genetically engineered creature grabbed Sly by the body and hurled him at the two villains and causing them to topple onto each other, Colonel Radec and Sir Daniel grabbed two chairs and hurled them at a wall to show how powerful they were but narrowly missing Master Hand and Mistress Hand.

"Oops" Radec said with fear.

"ENOUGH!" Master Hand yelled, everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly turned their attention to the two hands with food on each of their faces "that is it! You all just try to tick us off? Do you?! Well we say, enough is enough! We are getting married! And that is final!"

"But Master Hand!" Mario said.

"No butts! All of you! Up to your rooms! Now!" Master Hand said as he pointed his finger towards the staircase next to the dining room.

"But" Mario said.

"Upstairs! Now!" Master Hand said, every smasher and battler hung their hands in shame and walked up to the rooms, Lucas and Villager came out just a second later.

"What we miss?" Lucas asked.

"Upstairs!" Master Hand yelled, the two quickly yelped and ran upstairs.

"I am so sorry about that Mistress" Master Hand said as he floated down to his chair and sighed "they all just don't know how to behave!"

"It's okay" Mistress hand said "they all didn't know it was wrong".

"Yes they did" Master Hand said "mine and your battlers just don't know how to get along".

"Trust me, once we are married, they all can learn to live with one another" Mistress Hand said, unaware that Sonic, Shadow and Silver were eavesdropping.

"We're doomed" Sonic whispered.

"We've got to stop that marriage" Shadow whispered back.

"But how? We'll need the help of everyone in this mansion to help us!" Silver whispered.

"That's it! Call everyone into the basement later tonight! I have a plan!" Sonic said as he ran up the stairs.

Later in the basement…

"Everyone! Please settle down!" Sonic said as he stood up on a chair and tried to get the many chatting smashers and battlers to quiet down but he had no success, Lucas grabbed a chair and stood up on it and yelled-

"EVERYONE QUIET!" He yelled, everyone stopped immediately and faced the nervous boy who was getting down from his chair and bowing "thank you!" he quickly joined the group of smashers and battlers.

"You all may be wondering why I called you all here" Sonic said.

"Not really" Kratos dryly said.

"I heard that!" Sonic shouted "anywho, the reason you all are here is because we need to work together to prevent Master Hand's and Mistress's Hand's wedding!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at the same time and many 'boo's' and 'you suck!' followed.

"Listen to me!" Sonic said, everyone soon quieted down "thank you, if we do something so stupid! So immature! Then they will call of the engagement!"

"That idea may just be crazy enough…To actually work!" Bowser said, there were murmurs around the room that said like agreements.

"Okay! We'll do it!" Mario said as he gave a thumbs up "what's the-a plan-a?"

"Here it is" Sonic said as he gave out details to everyone, unaware that Crazy was listening.

"Wait till bro hears this!" Crazy Hand said as he turned around but Radec and Dante were blocking the door, Dante instantly held up a chocolate chip cookie in front Crazy and asked-

"Cookie?" he threw the cookie out a window and-

"My life is complete!" Crazy said as he jumped out the window and crashed into some trash cans.

The next day…

Master Hand stood the altar as he wore a black and white glove while he best men Snake and Link gave him some last minute advice.

"And the key to keeping your dignity is to ignore her warnings of breaking her China set" Snake said "just go ahead and break it!"

"Gentlemen, I don't think that will be necessary" Master Hand replied.

"Okay, but when you guys have kids, don't come crying to me!" Snake said as he crossed his arms, Meta Knight began to play the wedding music as Pichu and Kirby carried flower baskets and tossed flowers around…Well actually, Pichu was tossing flowers into smashers and battlers faces while Kirby ate his entire basket, Mistress Hand came down the aisle with a white sparkling dress with a veil over her fingers and her bridesmaids Krystal and Nariko followed her with flowers in their hands. Mistress Hand came up to Master Hand and the two were face to face, Metal Sonic had a bible in his hands while wearing a popes robe that he "borrowed" from the pope himself.

"You guys ready?" Sonic asked Kratos and Radec as they carried squirt guns filled with tomato sauce, the two gave a nod "great! Is everything at the altar ready?" he asked in a communicator.

"Rodger" Ness said as he and LS stood behind the altar with buckets of paint in their hands, the two laughed wickedly and smiled evilly as they held up their paint cans.

"Friends, family and assorted smashers and battlers" Metal Sonic began "we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of two hands that came together by hope! Their love is stronger than the might of the oceans and the Egg-Fleet combined! And I have to say that this love they have is beautiful and I also have to say NOW!" he yelled the last part, confusing the two hands, Kratos and Radec came out with their squirt guns and began to spray the two hands while Ness and LS came out from behind the altar and splashed the paint onto the hands! Everyone suddenly began to laugh while Sonic silently cheered at his plan, the splashing and squirting stopped and the two hands were now covered in water and paint, Mistress Hand suddenly gave a few sniffles and she broke down crying while running into the mansion.

"Mistress! Wait!" Master Hand said as he tried to get her back but she went inside, the hand soon felt a thousand anger twitches all over his er…body and he turned to every smasher and battler who grew silent "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! ANSWER ME NOW?!"

"Well…Um…You see" Radec said as he scratched his head.

"Do all realize you all have ruined my big day! Do you all realize that your actions have consequences that affect others?! Do you all know that?! Now tell me who is responsible!" Master Hand yelled, Sonic suddenly came out with his head down and guilt in his heart.

"It was my idea" Sonic said sadly "me and the other brawlers didn't like the all-stars because they all seemed better and made us suck".

"And who told you this?" Master Hand asked.

"Crazy did" Sonic said as he pointed to Crazy in the third row, he instantly floated away and Master Hand sighed "Master Hand, we're all really sorry! But if anyone is to take the blame, it's me".

"Sonic" Master Hand began as he floated to the hedgehog "what you did was not acceptable but you proved something to me".

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"You had strength in numbers" Master Hand said "even though if it ruined my marriage".

"I know, I'm sorry" Sonic said as he looked at the ground "I just…Didn't want all my friends to be made fun by the all-stars".

"We would never make fun of you guys!" Spike said as he got up from his seat "we thought you all would make fun of us!"

"Well, this is awkward" Ganondorf said, everyone soon began to look at each other and apologized.

"Well, I think we all learned something from this" Master Hand said "it's that we shouldn't doubt one another or it could bring problems to themselves and others".

"Very well put" Mistress Hand said, Master Hand and Sonic turned around to see her in a new dress with her holding a flower bouquet "I never knew that you could lead a mansion so well".

"Well, it takes a lot of guts" Master Hand said, Sonic gave him a thumbs up "should we continue with the wedding?"

"Indeed" Mistress Hand said as she and Master Hand floated up to the altar, Roy suddenly shot up from his seat and raised his hand.

"Yes Roy?" Master Hand asked.

"Two questions" Roy said "does this mean that we all have to still live with each other?"

"Yes it does" Master Hand said, many cheers were heard as Mr. Game and Watch and Wolf broke out the root beer, Kratos and Dante carved a swan out of ice with their swords, Mario and Luigi jumped out with joy, Ness and LS hugged each other and Big Daddy lifted Sackboy on his shoulder.

"And second question" Roy said as Kat got up "can this be a double wedding?"

Later…

"Then by the power invested in me" Metal Sonic said "I now pronounce you two couples, husbands and wives" Master Hand and Mistress Hand wrapped their hands around each other while Roy and Kat kissed passionately, many smashers and battlers cheered for the double wedding while the kid smashers jumped up and down with joy, Ness and LS suddenly came face to face as they bumped into each other.

"Ness…I just want to say" LS said as she rubbed her foot on the ground, Ness suddenly lifted her head with her chin and smiled warmly.

"I know" Ness said as he pressed his lips up to hers, the little sister became shocked but instantly felt great success in herself.

"AAAWWWW" many people said as the young couple kissed, soon everyone was one the dance floor as Wario wore a Indian Chief's tribal hat and played 'YMCA'

Wario: Young man! There's no need to fell down!

(Mario comes in with a biker suit)

Mario: I said young man, pick yourself off the ground

(Howleen and Twyla come in with white dresses)

Howleen and Twyla: I said young man, 'cause you're in a new town

(The four point at an opposite direction as Sly comes in as he wears a hula outfit)

Everyone : There's no need to be unhappy

(Everyone taps their left foot and Lucas gives out a loud yell of happiness)

Everyone: It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A

They have everything for young men to enjoy

You can hang out with all the boys

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.

You can get yourself clean you can have a good meal

You can do whatever you feel

(many different smashers and battlers begin to dance in the background as Master Hand and Mistress Hand floats and dances, Roy and Kat come in and start to tango)

Everyone: YMCA!

"I'm so happy!" Lucas yelled at Shadow as he grabbed the black hedgehog by the shoulders and shakes him. It was indeed a day to be happy.

Later…

"Goodnight smashers and battlers" Master Hand said as he floated by Sonic's, Mario's, Mega Man's, Sly's, Ratchet's and Jak's room, the six said goodnight to him and went back to their conversation, Master Hand floated by Roy's and Kat's room and saw the newlywed couple asleep peacefully. He sighed happily and went around every room and said goodnight to everyone before heading to his room and seeing his wife sleeping peacefully in bed, he smiled (somehow) and climbed into bed, knowing it was going to be long smasher and battler adventures.

The end.

(A/N: Finally done! And all under tonight! Pretty snazzy to let Roy and Kay get married huh? And it seemed like a good idea to use the song YMCA in this story! I own nothing except my OC Julius)


End file.
